<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Citrus son by Maikides_Anonpie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982218">Citrus son</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maikides_Anonpie/pseuds/Maikides_Anonpie'>Maikides_Anonpie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Haruno Sakura, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Crack Treated Seriously, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everybody needs therapy, Ex akatsuki's stress levels are high thanks to Naruto, Fox Summons, I mean really slow burn, Kakuzu &amp; Gaara i weirdest tag that I have ever written, Major Character Injury, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Naruto goes by name Yuzu, Naruto is mix of chaotic neutral and good, Slow Burn, Sorry about fake names, Timeline What Timeline, akatsuki isn't really akatsuki anymore, basically he's a little shit, death kisame :(, friendship is magical thing, get rect konoha, it's like that situation where someone ruins the group and group have to change their name, kind of, kind of obsessive love, obito is that ruiner, tanuki summons, though she has long way to go, which doesnt exist in ninja world, who tries to grow too fast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:34:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38,252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maikides_Anonpie/pseuds/Maikides_Anonpie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuzu's dad only wished that his son lived full life that he wouldn't regret. And maybe be a good person. Being dutiful son, Yuzu tried to respect his deceased father's wishes</p><p>And it would be nice to get rid of people who kept calling him Naruto and tried to drag him to village that would kill his family in any given change.</p><p>Meanwhile Orochimaru wondered if he should have chosen some other vessel than avenger who rather spent his time chasing after Hoshigaki Kisame's demon brat than trying to become stronger.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akatsuki &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Fuu &amp; Naruto Uzumaki &amp; Gaara, Gaara &amp; Kakuzu, Gaara &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Hoshigaki Kisame &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, other jinchuurikis &amp; naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introducing people who seriously need therapy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love fics where Naruto is raised by someone. And years ago I asked myself "Where is fic where he was raised by Kisame and Akatsuki?"<br/>I couldn't find it so I now have taken matter into my own hands (if you found it please tell me)<br/>So warnings, I use Japanese honorifics in this 'cus they felt right, I'm sorry if it sounds ridiculous</p><p>So, enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Haruno Sakura graduated from ninja academy she had great visions of her future. She would become her generation’s greatest kunoichi in Konoha village, win over Uchiha Sasuke’s heart, laugh at Ino pig’s and other girls' misery when she’s the one who marries him and lives the rest of her life happily with him. Yeah, everything sounded so perfect.  </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But that changed when her teammate Takeo’s spine got damaged. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>It all started when they took their first C-rank mission, escort drunk bridge builder Tazuna back to his home Land of Waves. Simple right?   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then they were attacked by missing-nins, Demon Brothers from Kirigakure. Luckily, they were easily defeated by Sasuke and their teacher Hatake Kakashi. After that team found out that Tazuna had lied to them about mission details and C-rank was actually at least B-rank. Bridge builder couldn’t afford a higher mission due to his country’s poverty. Its economy had collapsed in the hands of a businessman named Gato who took over Waves shipping routes and isolated it from other countries.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>In desperate need to save his country, Tazuna started to build a bridge, which would give people access to the mainland without needing to rely on Gato’s monopoly. Businessman in an attempt to get rid of this threat had hired ninjas to kill Tazuna, so the bridge builder himself sought help from Konoha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After hearing this, Kakashi was ready to turn back to Konoha. Don’t get him wrong, the Land of Waves situation was awful, but Team 7 members just graduated and weren’t ready for these kinds of missions.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Takeo and Sasuke convinced their sensei to rethink his decision. Both of them made good points of why the team should continue the mission, with well-hidden desires of glory being first of their classmates to do possible A-rank. But hey, they managed to talk their teacher over.   </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura later wondered why someone as smart as Kakashi agreed on twelve-year-old inexperienced genins’ opinions (they were good points but maybe they just sounded good to her who also was twelve-year old inexperienced genin).   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was to improve their teamwork since danger made people stick together. It wasn’t really a secret that Team 7 lacked in that department due to their egocentric behaviors. Sasuke wanted power for revenge, Takeo wanted the glory of being the strongest ninja and leaving his deadlast reputation, Sakura wanted Sasuke and Kakashi probably wanted a vacation.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that time Sakura herself couldn’t help but imagine the look on Ino’s face when she comes back from glorious battles against enemy ninja while Ino herself was doing stupid D-ranks. And maybe Sasuke falls in love with her in the process.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Well, a couple of days later those fantasies were also crushed when Team 7 was attacked by infamous missing-nin Momochi Zabuza.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi had asked them to stand back, protect Tazuna while he handled Zabuza. He also revealed his hidden eye to be sharingan, Uchiha clan’s famous kekkei genkai which truly shocked Sasuke.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura could still remember killing intent that missing-nin oozed, how she felt trapped and hopeless while watching her sensei’s fight alongside the rest of Team 7.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Kakashi wasn’t one of Konoha’s best ninjas for no reason. He counterattacked every move that the Demon of Kirigakure threw on him. And unlike his young students, he kept his calm, ignoring Zabuza’s taunts towards him. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Until missing-nin finally managed to strike a nerve. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You are worthy of your reputation Copy-nin, but your genin? I expected Konoha to concentrate on producing finer ninjas especially since you lost your jinchuuriki in such an embarrassing way.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura didn't know what jinchuuriki was, but it got a reaction out of Kakashi. Unmasked part of his face twisted into anger and he started attacking more fiercely. In that heat of the moment, Kakashi let his guard down a little and received a cut on his hip from Zabuza’s massive sword.   </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Then Takeo stepped in despite orders. Maybe his sensei’s wound freaked him out and he wanted to help Kakashi to gain upper hand again. Or maybe he wanted to rise from his deadlast rank (something that was a sore topic to him). Sakura didn’t know what the idiot was thinking, but she cursed herself for not stopping him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because soon after he charged against missing-nin, Zabuza swiftly kicked him towards the nearest tree with full force.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was followed by a painful sound of impact when Takeo’s back made contact with the tree.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura still could hear that sound.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Soon after Takeo's unconscious body dropped on the ground and Kakashi rushed towards Zabuza, Kiri’s hunter-nin showed up to eliminate missing-nin.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t some huge showdown. One moment Zabuza had been ready to clash with Copy-nin and in another one he dropped on the ground, senbons all over his body. And after a quick exchange with them, hunter-nin was gone with a corpse, leaving Team 7 to deal with the rest.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a quick check-up on Takeo, Kakashi summoned some ninkens (ninja dogs) and started giving orders for them. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura’s mind was numb through the whole process and before she realized it, kunoichi was carrying Takeo on a makeshift stretcher alongside Sasuke while Tazuna and Kakashi walked behind them, Copy-nin leaning on bridge builder due his hip wound (which got worse from drastic movements). Summon dogs guarded them, occasionally smelling the air and reporting Kakashi anything unique.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they finally made it to Tazuna’s place, his daughter Tsunami immediately helped Kakashi to clean and patch his wound, which luckily wasn’t that deep.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that Team 7’s sensei took a closer look at Takeo’s injuries, others helping him (excluding Tazuna’s grandson who disappeared after introductions) by moving the patient gently. Soon Kakashi straightened up and sighed heavily.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just as I feared... his spine has been damaged.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How...badly?” Sakura asked after a moment of silence.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not sure, I’m not medic-nin. Moving him might have made it worse, but he really needs medical care. Is there any doctor living near?” He asked from residents.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately no, our local doctor passed away some months ago. And well, in a situation like this, we haven’t been able to hire a new one.” Tazuna answered sadly and Tsunami continued.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All we have now is her nurses, but they don’t have experience in this kind of area. They can only give medication to relieve pain.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see...well it’s better than nothing. Where do they live?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to worry about Hatake-san, I will go get some medicine in the morning” Tsunami said gently.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Tsunami-san.”  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Kakashi-sensei, what’s going to happen to Takeo?” Sakura asked urgently, already terrified by the tone in her sensei’s voice.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Copy-nin sighed “Honestly, his ninja career is probably over. I will send a message to the village to ask medic-nin, but the longer he is untreated, even the mildest injury can get worse. He might never walk again.”  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was grim news to Takeo’s teammates. Neither of them had been fond of the deadlast, both thought him as annoying. But knowing that his path as Konoha’s ninja might be already over was a harsh wake-up call. Especially for Sakura who had never truly thought about the dangers of ninja career, where adults didn’t hesitate to maul and kill children.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Team 7 was left alone by the house's residents (with Tsunami reminding Kakashi not to put weight on his injured hip) to process all the things that had happened.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, silence was broken.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"This is my fault." Sasuke spoke for the first time that evening. Even unconscious Takeo had been louder than him. Before anyone could say anything, he continued, fists clenched from sheer frustration "If I hadn't stubbornly pestered us to continue the mission, this wouldn’t have happened. I thought...I thought that this would make me stronger. I could get more experience but now look what happened! He may never walk again and it's all because of me!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span> "No Sasuke-kun, it's my fault." Sakura cried out " I was closest to him, I could have grabbed him, stopped him, but instead I stood there doing nothing!" </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sakura, Sasuke, don’t blame yourself. As your teacher this is my fault entirely.” Kakashi interrupted them, voice layered with guilt “If I had finished Zabuza quicker, Takeo might not have stepped in. If I had been a good teacher, we would have turned back and got Tazuna a more experienced team. If I hadn’t let my guard down for a moment, I might have gained an upper hand and-.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But sensei! You gave us an order to protect Tazuna, we should have made sure that Takeo stays in his position too! You’re not the only one to be blamed.”   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi sighed at Sakura’s argument “It doesn’t make me feel any less guilty. Honestly, I think we all could just continue to blame ourselves while others feel like it’s more of their fault.”   </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After he said this, all of them fell into awkward silence while watching Takeo’s sleeping form. It felt unnatural to see him so quiet. Takeo was often so full of energy and the only sound that he made was small grunts of discomfort.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But soon after that, Sasuke yet again broke the silence.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sensei, he mentioned that our village lost a jinchuuriki. What’s that?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi looked at his team until turning his gaze to the window. While staring into the nothingness he explained.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jinchuuriki is a person who has Bijuu sealed into them. Bijuus are gigantic chakra creatures that wield enormous power, only nine are known to exist. When first Hokage Hashirama ruled, his wife Uzumaki Mito sealed bijuu called Kyuubi into herself, probably making sure that Uchiha Madara fiasco didn’t happen again. Soon after that Hashirama gave the rest of bijuus to other villages to keep the powers balanced. Sadly, that didn't work out and now only Kumo and Kiri have their jinchuurikis. Well, Kiri has their other one."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What happened?" Sasuke had asked quietly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Some of them are missing-nins. Jinchuurikis are often hated for things that aren't in their control, fates often decided before they could even fully speak. So they rather leave than serve ungrateful villages. And some of them just...have disappeared over the years. Suna's jinchuuriki was last seen over five years ago. Takigakure's jinchuuriki went missing only a couple of months ago and our village's... it’s been eleven years since Konoha last saw him."  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Genins kept asking questions. For the first time since team formation Kakashi truly gave them a lesson without reading his porn book. Sakura and Sasuke learned a lot about jinchuurikis: what made them unique, how even untrained ones were dangerous etc. These things were something that Sakura thought should have been taught in the academy. Honestly, all of these things seemed to be pretty important to know, why teachers never mentioned them? She questioned this from Kakashi, who advised her to ask either Hokage or Iruka when they returned home.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura also noticed that her sensei avoided talking about Konoha’s own jinchuuriki as much as he could. She wanted to know why, but the sorrowful look on his eyes stopped her from asking. Whoever this jinchuuriki was, he seemed to be very important to their sensei and brought pain to him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In that night Sakura lied awake while thinking of Takeo's accident, the cruelty of the ninja world, and all things that she learned. Right now, her thoughts were in Konoha’s jinchuuriki.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi also told them that when jinchuuriki died, bijuu would reincarnate back in the world sooner or later. Despite the searching (and apparent spying), Kyuubi hadn’t been found so there’s a huge change that jinchuuriki might still be alive.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I wonder where he is right now. What kind of person is he? If he is even alive.... I wonder if we could have been friends. If he would trust me with his life. I wonder...what is his name...” </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Now it’s been a couple of days since they arrived at Tazuna’s house and luckily Takeo was doing fine, well except he couldn’t move. On the bright side, he had some sensation on his legs, the bad news was that doses that he gets from medication weren’t strong enough to work fully so Takeo felt constant pain. And they really couldn’t give him more in risk of overdosing and supply running out. It made him quite grumpy and Sakura felt that he’s going to do more damage to himself if he doesn’t stop squirming.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They tried to make him feel as comfortable as possible, Tsunami pretty much acting as his nurse and Tazuna bringing radio to him so he got some form of entertainment.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His team also tried to be there for him as much as possible, but the current situation made it harder. In the morning after the team had arrived at Waves, Kakashi told the others that Zabuza was probably still alive.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He realized that hunter-nin didn’t follow Kiri’s custom of cutting corpse’s the head and disposing rest of the body. Copy-nin believed that those two worked together and they could strike sooner or later.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he started teaching Sakura and Sasuke chakra control exercises tree- and water-walking. Much to her own surprise, Sakura had perfect chakra control while Sasuke...needed some practice. Due to their drastic differences, Kakashi scheduled their training so during the day Sasuke would practice charka control exercises while Sakura watched Tazuna alongside Copy-nins summons and in the evenings Sasuke would watch Tazuna while Sakura tried to raise her stamina.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Currently Sakura was returning from the bridge with Tazuna and Kakashi’s summon Shiba. They entered the town to buy some food and young kunoichi truly witnessed the island's conditions. People around her looked unhappy and hungry, the market almost empty with just a few items with prizes that were way too high, kids that looked like orphans begging on streets, buildings that seriously needed repairing etc.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just going to get worse if we don’t finish the bridge.” Tazuna said after he saw Sakura’s face.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiba sniffed the air and commented, “I can smell sickness in the air, some of these people are sick.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tazuna nodded “There are a lot of homeless people, people who eat anything since they can’t afford market food, people who can’t afford medication... Honestly it doesn’t surprise me if we get hit by a plague soon.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura felt her stomach drop. Konoha never had fear of the plague and honestly, after witnessing the market place she would never complain about her mother’s cooking, despite how spicy it was. She wanted to comfort Tazuna but really didn’t know-how.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Then, the group heard a voice.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh dear, this is just so awful.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura turned around and saw a very beautiful woman. Compared to people around her, she seemed to glow. Her clothes weren’t anything fancy, but they screamed quality fabric. She held her long light brown hair in a loose bun with an expensive-looking hairpiece and had just perfect among of make-up.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Truly, a woman like this was something you could only see in those fashion magazines that Ino liked to read.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But right now, her beautiful face was twisted into an appalling expression while she watched her surroundings.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just look at this place Haku-kun, how can he be so cruel?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura then noticed the person next to the woman. Her first impression was that the person was really a pretty girl, but the woman referenced them as Haku-kun. Sure, sometimes girls were referred to as kun-honorific, but it wasn’t that common so Sakura was uncertain. It didn’t really help that just like women, they were really beautiful and wore neat feminine sleeveless kimono.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know madam; I really don’t know” They replied with a soft tone.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He used to be so kind Haku-kun, he started his shipping company to give poor people jobs, to support their families. But this? He’s trapped these country’s residents to the cage and is starving them to death!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Madam I know you’re upset, but you have to calm down-”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can I calm down when that bastard is ruining people’s lives!” The woman yelled, tears building in her eyes. Sakura noticed movement next to her and realized that Tazuna was walking towards the now crying woman whose companion tried to calm her down while people around them turned to look at the commotion.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss, there’s no need for a beautiful face like that to show tears. Here.” Bridge builder gently offered her a handkerchief.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman looked at the offered object, flashing a small smile “Oh, why thank you mister.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her companion grabbed her hand before she could grasp the handkerchief.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Madam be careful! It might be poisoned!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman raised her eyebrow before giggling “Nonsense Haku-kun, I’ve always believed in the kindness of people. And if I die because it’s poisoned, I trust you to avenge me.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura could admire the woman's confidence and bravery. And she giggled a little to Tazuna’s nervous expression when Haku gave him a piercing gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The woman started to wipe her tears while talking “I’m so sorry to bother you like this. But this country's condition, it truly pains me!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I take it that you're not from here" Tazuna commented, still keeping his eyes on Haku just in case.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I'm visiting someone and decided to look around for a bit. Though I did not expect...this" she gestured to their surroundings where people had moved to do their own things.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Culture shock eh?"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pretty much. Oh, I haven't even introduced myself! My name is Maki. A pleasure to meet you mister...?"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tazuna, it's nice to meet you too Maki-san"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tazuna? Oh! You're that man who is leading that "<em> bridge to the mainland </em>"-project!" Maki grasped his hand, face lighting up in excitement "It's an honour to meet you Tazuna-san! You truly are an incredible and kind man! I can't wait to see the look on that bastard's face when the bridge is completed!"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Madam, please!" Haku said nervously while looking around to see if anybody was listening. Not that Sakura could blame them, because, from the sound of it, this woman seemed to be associated with-  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait a minute, miss, do you know Gato?" Tazuna asked, shocked by the revelation while Maki suddenly realized what she had said and looked really awkward.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aah...Sadly, yes. I know that bastard. Not that I'm happy about it! He has some serious explaining to do! Oh, which reminds me Haku-kun, we have to hurry! Thank you for your handkerchief Tazuna-san! Time to go, bye!"   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Genin, ninken and bridge builder watched their rapid leaving, both very confused from the encounter while Shiba looked suspicious.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later Kakashi asked them to repeat the story six times, milking every little detail from the shade of Maki's hair to Haku's shoe size. And even after that, he pulled Shiba to the corner to speak with him while the rest of them went to bed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though Sakura’s own mind was wandering.    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who exactly was that woman?  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The next day members of Team 7 (excluding Takeo) were currently listening to a story about a brave hero and Tazuna’s son-in-law named Kaiza who was executed by Gato after he stood against his control over the Land of Waves. Kaiza was loved by many, especially by his step-son Inari so his death broke most citizens' fighting spirit and made Inari quite cynical. Sakura really wondered if even the bridge was able to help these people. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Then it happened.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bridge builder’s old friend Giichi whom Sakura had witnessed to quit the day before appeared at the front door, looking wild and gasping his breath while trying to talk.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haah haaa Tazu-h Tazunah, Gah-Gaaah-”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down old friend, now take a deep breath and tell me what’s wrong?” Tazuna said calmly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haah....Gh..Gah-Gato is dead!!” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“...He’s what?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dead Tazuna, dead! Anami saw his body! Had a heart attack apparently. His daughter is going to give a speech about it soon.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...He has a daughter?!” Tsunami asked in surprise.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were shocked too, but it seems like it. She apparently lives in the Land of Fire but occasionally visits her father.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This information really struck Sakura.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Wait...visit...Maki-san was visiting someone...she knows Gato...Gato has a daughter...don’t tell me...!’  </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Kakashi-sensei-!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know Sakura.” Copy-nin said before turning his gaze towards Giichi. “Mister, do you know where she’s going to give her speech?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On downtown, but we have to hurry, speech might start anytime soon!”  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tsunami stayed to take care of Takeo while the rest of them went downtown. It was already quite crowded when they arrived, but they managed to get pretty close to the platform where Maki would give her speech. She hadn’t arrived yet, but behind the lectern sat some more or less shady-looking people with serious expressions.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those are some of Gato’s most trusted men.” Tazuna told them. He looked tense alongside other Waves residents, all of them waiting for their fate. Inari who had tagged along clutched his grandfather’s pants with a dazed expression.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t fully grasp this situation.” Kakashi whispered to Sakura after he realized who she was staring at. “Person he thought was undefeatable is suddenly gone. And I don’t think he’s the only one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kunoichi then looked around and her sensei was right. People around them whispered to each other “Is this real?” “This has to be some cruel joke.” etc. with confused expressions. Honestly, she herself had a hard time grasping this situation.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that her?” Sasuke's ask interrupted her thoughts and Sakura turned her gaze on the platform.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And yes, it was Maki, though she looked like she had just passed through a typhoon before coming here. Her hair was messy and unkempt, her clothes were wrinkled and yesterday’s neat makeup was all over her face with clear tear stains. Haku was also there, supporting her while the pair walked to the lectern. After they were sure that Maki was secured, they took a seat next to Gato’s (her?) men. She gathering herself for a moment and waiting for the audience to quiet down she started speaking, voice wavering.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“D-dear citizens of the Land of Waves. I’m sorry for my appearance, but I had... a rough night if I put it lightly. It’s...all of this is so much to take in...! First I learn that my father is actually an evil shitstain businessman overlord and when I confront him about it, he just goes and dies! I told him that eating too much cholesterol was bad for him! But of course, that self-centered bastard refused to listen!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Madam, this isn’t really a professional way to inform people” Haku commented from their seat.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haku-kun, I’m on the verge of a breakdown, I can inform them however I want!” Maki answered but seemed to get a better hold on herself and continued with a more stable voice “While it’s true that I’m heirless of Gato company, I don’t have any desire to continue his legacy.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This caused the audience to let out shocked gasps, confused murmurs increasing yet again. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the meaning of this?!” Tazuna yelled through the audience, people joining him with their own yells and demands.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki didn’t pay any attention to them, instead turned her attention to Tazuna and smiled for the first time.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah Tazuna-san, I’m glad that you could make it. We have much to discuss this country’s economy and that bridge.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have?” The bridge builder asked in confusion.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I mean, most of my father’s fortune shall be donated to Land of Waves.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>…...  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<strong> WHAT?! </strong>” Sakura’s eardrums took a heavy hit when the audience yelled in shock for the news.    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Madam! Too much information too early!” Haku yelled while Gato’s men just rubbed their foreheads.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eheh...oops? But please listen to me!” Maki waited for people to calm down before speaking “I have my hands full from family business from my mother’s side and I refuse to keep money that is obtained illegally! This money is stolen from you and I wouldn’t be any better than my father if I kept it. Or gave it to any of these guys.” She gestured Gato’s men who flinched under her glaring gaze. Now she turned back to the audience and spoke more gently “You instead, deserve a happier future, you deserve to leave the island whenever you want, eat whatever you want, sleep in safe houses...”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She talked for a long time to the entranced audience who clung to her every word. She talked about people that Gato’s reign had harmed, heroes like Kaiza and Tazuna who refused to bow down on him (Inari started to cry at that point), admiration to hard-working carpenters etc. Sakura herself could feel the warmth from her voice flash through her. It gave her comfort. It gave her hope. It seemingly comforted Inari too who looked at Maki like she was sent from heaven. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But there were a couple of people that weren’t too impressed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This feels suspicious just like Shiba said Kakashi”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right Pakkun, something is off.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura's sensei was having a conservation with his ninken called Pakkun, who was quite small compared to Copy-nins other summonses. Both of their faces were turned into frowns while they watched Maki.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why it’s suspicious sensei?” Sasuke asked, taking his eyes from the platform.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It just a hunch...but...everything feels too perfect.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too perfect?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Country is ruled by an evil tyrant, then the evil tyrant’s daughter arrives and the evil tyrant dies. Because the daughter is a kind-hearted individual she is willing to give most of the money back to the country asking nothing in return. Just too perfect a happy ending. Pakkun do you smell anything unique?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pakkun took a deep sniff and grunted “It’s hard to smell through all these fish, but there is a faint scent that really bothers me.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you smell?” Kakashi asked.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tanukis”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tanukis? But aren’t they common animals in an environment like this? Is that so surprising to smell them?” Sakura asked Pakkun in confusion.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s true young genin, but I think we need to ask locals' opinions...Say Tazuna-san" Tazuna took a moment to realize that someone was talking to him "Are there any tanukis on this island?"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tanukis?" After he concentrated on the dog, bridge-builder shook his head "No, we used to have them but they were hunted to extinction a decade ago."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you're sure that they didn't just re-populate?  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm certain. When Gato took over, many hunters increased their hunting in the hope of food. They would have found them if there were any."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pakkun frowned "I see..."  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Now if you excuse me, it seems like it’s my time to leave.” Sakura was going to ask why, but loud applauses stopped her. It appeared that Maki had finished her speech and was now waiting for Tazuna, probably to go discuss money stuff in a quieter place. People around them were hugging each other, crying tears of joy, laughing like there was no tomorrow.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honestly now Sakura was annoyed that she missed the ending of the speech. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I’m going to tell mom!” Inari yelled and took off, first time looking more child than cynical adult trapped in the child body. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After the boy's departure Kakashi did a couple of hand signs and two clones appeared “After them.” He pointed at Maki and Tazuna “You take the ground level and you tree level. Stay hidden.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His clones nodded before disappearing. Pakkun turned to look at Kakashi “Kakashi, is your hip good enough?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, the wound wasn’t too deep so it’s fine. So, what about tanukis and why do they bother you?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ninken let out a breath before answering "I suspect that shapeshifter tanukis have something to do with this.”   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shapeshifter tanukis?” Sasuke asked, raising his other eyebrow.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, they are tricksters that are known from their mastery not only disguising themselves, but objects too. They are rumoured to be even better than foxes in that department. It’s kind of embarrassing to admit, but some of them can even trick ninken by hiding their scent. Though it’s also weird if this was their doing.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How so?” Kakashi asked  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well shapeshifter tanukis usually stay in their hidden islands, not even I have seen them in real life, only heard stories about them from my grandma.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a grandma?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I have grandma Kakashi, so do you! Anyway, it’s so weird to see them among humans these days...unless...”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Someone made a summon contract with them.” Kakashi finished, looking thoughtful. “Truly, that would make them a tough opponent.”  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So let’s hope that’s not the case.” Pakkun commented and sniffed the air again. Suddenly he stood up like lighting had struck him "Kakashi"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I noticed." Copy-nin replied, hand near his kunai pouch. Sakura wondered what caused the reaction until her sensei continued "Sasuke, Sakura, keep your guard up. Zabuza is here" Breath caught kunoichi's throat and turned to look where her sensei and ninken glared. Missing-nin hid his appearance well in a big coat, but she could still see bandages on his face.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Zabuza hadn't noticed them and Sakura felt her stomach drop when he started to walk where Tazuna, Maki, and clones had disappeared.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi turned to his students, "You two will return to Tazuna's house and protect his family and Takeo just in case. This is an order. Let's go Pakkun" after that he was gone.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura adjusted her kunai pouch and was ready to leave, but then felt Sasuke grabbing her shoulder.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sakura, look" kunoichi turned and was surprised to see how a small flowerpot transformed into a tanuki. Pakkun had been right! It was small, probably still a cub with dark brown fur. Waves citizens didn't seem to pay attention to it and soon the tiny tanuki was gone.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We have to follow it." Sasuke stated while running in the direction where tanuki had disappeared.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"B-but Kakashi-sensei said-!"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Didn't you listen to him? He said that this whole thing is suspicious and the dog smelled tanukis even though the island doesn't have them. We could find answers Sakura! And you saw it transform!"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But-!"   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you won't come then I go alone!"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura wanted to scream that it could be a trap. She wanted to scream how going against orders ended up damaging Takeo's back, maybe even permanently. How these enemies might be too much to handle. How they should go and protect Tazuna's family and Takeo. But the side of her that still desired Sasuke's approval took over and she followed him.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily tanuki was easy to find. With tiny legs, it kept moving farther into the woods, not even bothering to glance if someone was following it. It was good for two genins, but it didn’t stop Sakura’s heart from pounding painfully in her chest. Soon Sasuke gestured her to lay low and she started to hear voices.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“-Aah, you should have seen Haku’s performance as a stressed servant Zabuza! He was amazing!!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course he's an amazing brat, I trained him myself.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-Stop it you two!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would we Haku? You’re amazing, there’s no point of denying it!”  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Genins hid under a thick bush and were finally able to see what was going on. They saw Maki having a conservation with missing-nin and Haku. Expect now Haku was wearing that same outfit that Kiri’s hunter-nin wore.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So a servant was actually Zabuza’s student.” Sasuke whispered while Sakura gulped. If they saw them, they would be dead. The only thing that they could do was to memorize everything that these people talked about.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Maki scratched her nose before speaking again “Though honestly, I’m quite proud of my performance too. Truly remarkable two-day show as a tragic daughter of an evil businessman!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haku smiled a little “You were quite good Yuzu-kun.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Overdramatic if you ask me.” Zabuza grunted before continuing “Seriously brat, what’s up with you and female henges?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Psychological thing, beautiful women are seen as more trustworthy than men. A little child would be the best option, but I don’t think people would have taken me seriously.” Maki, no... Yuzu explained while playing with her-their hair “Though you would think that people have learned to not let appearances fool them. Like one time when I saw a lady with really huge breasts send a man flying even though she had like zero muscle. And another time there was this grandma who made killer curry-”  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough of that brat!” Zabuza interrupted, clearly annoyed “You still owe us one thing for going along your plan.”    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One thing? Zabuza I gave you the money for a new coup.” Yuzu answered with clear annoyance “I promised the rest of the money to Wave. And my summon friends are giving you time to escape safely. What else do you need?”   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know exactly what we need brat. Answers."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Answers? For what?"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yuzu-kun, what Zabuza-sama is saying is that you promised to answer our questions when Gato was dead and Waves got their money back." Haku explained "You just stopped sending me letters and a year later you contacted me again. We thought you were dead!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Sakura could hear genuine hurt in his (so he was a guy after all) voice. These people clearly knew each other better than was first to be believed.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Zabuza continued after Haku "Not to mention that bastard shark's name has disappeared from some countries' bingo books. So can you finally explain-”    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dad's dead" Yuzu answered before Zabuza could finish. Sakura was shocked how the hollow voice suddenly turned, the former vivid tone is fully gone.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zabuza and Haku were quiet for a moment until the former spoke “I suspected it...how did he die?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was killed by Uchiha.”  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura felt Sasuke tense next to her and his hand gripping the kunai tighter. “Sasuke-kun?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” She flinched at his tone. Last few days Sasuke had been more...gentle and open? Probably result from Takeo’s condition. Sakura thought that she might become closer with him as result. But now he felt cold again.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“...My condolences Yuzu-kun.” She heard Haku say and turned to listen again “Hoshigaki-san was a good man.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He truly was.” Yuzu said, their Maki disguise looking wistful. Yet again there was a moment of silence until Zabuza spoke  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay brat, why the hell are you still keeping up that henge? You've kept it around me this whole time. Drop it already.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? Are you nervous because Maki looks like that one version of oiroke no jutsu?”   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, don’t remind me of those things. Seriously, what kind of preteen boy thinks it's a good idea to transform into sexy ladies?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Just you know, I transform into guys too! People have different tastes.” After that, Yuzu’s henge disappeared.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever Sakura had expected the impostor to look like, it wasn't anything like this.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yuzu was a fairly short boy with spiky blonde hair, bright blue eyes and unique thin whisker marks on both cheeks.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was wearing a black ear warming headband, a black sleeveless long coat with an orange long sleeve undershirt, and striped pants. He also had a buckle belt that held numerous sealing tags that Sakura didn't recognize.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Zabuza looked at Yuzu from head to toe until he spoke with disdain.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seriously brat? Black and orange striped pants?"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seriously, cow print leg- and wrist-warmers? You don't get to judge me" Yuzu countered immediately. Haku giggled a little while an older ninja just huffed in response.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmph, never thought of you as a blonde. To be honest, it's so weird to see you without several layers of clothing. That bastard Kisame used to cover you from head to toe."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, dad said it was an A-rank mission to dress me" Yuzu chuckled sadly "I just wanted to be naked. But now I understand why he did it."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haku peeked up in interest "There was truly a reason for that?"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, my appearance is...quite recognizable to certain people. And I’m quite valuable so it was best to keep me hidden. Especially since big boss and dad’s partner were from my birthplace.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you mentioned his partner once.” Haku said “What was his name...Uchiha Itachi?”  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Before Sakura could react, Sasuke stood up from their hiding place and rushed to appear in front of them “You know Uchiha Itachi?!” He yelled while his teammate took place next to him fearfully.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trio turned to look at them. Sakura noticed immediately that they weren’t too surprised to see them.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seems like we have overstayed our welcome.” Zabuza commented.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I assume that your birthplace is Konoha Yuzu-kun, should we kill them before they spread information?” Haku asked from Yuzu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naw, it doesn’t really matter anymore. Hokage’s faithful lapdog is probably on his way to his master. They know soon enough”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Brat since when did you become so insightful?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m always insightful Zabuza!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not you’re not-!”   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Answer me! Do you know Itachi?!” Sasuke yelled again.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The trio looked at them before the blonde finally answered.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh, so... you're Itachi's little brother? Uchiha Sasuke? Honestly I didn't expect anything and I'm still disappointed" Yuzu smirked mockingly. Normally Sakura would scream like a banshee to anyone who insulted her beloved Sasuke, but she recognized what the boy tried to do. He was taunting Sasuke on purpose, just like she did with Ino to get a negative reaction.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it worked. Sasuke's eyes flashed in anger and he launched ninjutsu before Sakura was able to stop him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trio dodged without big effort, quickly closing the distance from genins. And soon after that kick delivered by blonde landed on Sasuke, sending him to crash against the nearest tree.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"SASUKE-KUN!!!" Sakura screamed, memories of Takeo's fate flashing on her mind. Then she felt an air shift near her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Concentrate on your own safety first" was the last warning before Zabuza punched her right into her stomach. Sakura never had felt pain like this before. Sure, she had gotten bruises from the academy's taijutsu lessons and had her share of fights with Ino, but never it felt like breathing was impossible. Sakura felt her vision battle against unconsciousness.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Don’t black out...! This is not the place for it...!’ </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When she came to her senses again, she felt coldness surrounding her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ice.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone had surrounded her with ice. She was trapped and could only watch. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily Sasuke had recovered from being smashed against the tree, unfortunately, he had engaged in a fight against Yuzu. Well, he tried to engage in the fight. Yuzu just kept dodging him with ease, reminding Sakura of how Kakashi sensei dodged Takeo on the bell test. Sasuke wasn't happy about this.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fight seriously!"   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I refuse"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You refuse?!" Sasuke stated in disbelief, forgetting his previous anger for a moment. Blonde gave him 'isn't it oblivious’ look.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know what Uchiha's kekkei genkai can do. Do you really think I'll use my super cool techniques that you can copy? And why aren't you fighting seriously? You haven't even used your sharin-oooh now I get it" Yuzu's face turned from annoyance to mocking "You don't have sharingan! You are actually fighting seriously! Truly, quality Uchiha!" Sasuke's previous anger returned with a boost when the blonde started laughing at him. And yet again another round of cat and mice started.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Man, brat has improved his dodging from the last time we saw him." She heard Zabuza comment to his student.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're right Zabuza-sama, but...his behavior concerns me. Yuzu-kun isn't usually this openly rude."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess you have a point, brat is way too friendly for his own good. Or passive-aggressive like his father."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He said that Hoshigaki-san was killed by Uchiha, maybe that's the reason?"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Most likely, those two were close...Oi brat!!" Zabuza yelled to Yuzu "We need to retreat soon! I don't think your summons can trick Copy-nin much longer!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blonde looked thoughtful (which was odd way amusing since he still dodged Sasuke) until he nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah I guess you're right. So how- Oh, hang on a second! Can someone distract angry boy?" Yuzu's right hand started to glow and only now Sakura noticed strange sealing marks on it. Sasuke started a new round of attacks but was stopped by Haku and now engaged in the fight against him while blonde...talked to his seal hand.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello~? Ooh, Deidei! How-Hey! You don't need to shout at me! Yeah?...uh huh...uhm...yes. Okay, hang on. Hey guys! You need a ride?"   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A Ride?"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, my um...family is going to pick me up so if you guys want, you can get a ride too. Probably the safest way to escape from here.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Sounds good, any complaints Haku?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really.” Zabuza’s student answered.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh good! Deidei! We have two extra passengers! Hey no yelling! I pay you back! Uhuh..uhuh. Okay bye bye!” After that his hand stopped glowing and he grinned at his companions “He will be here in 30 seconds! Get ready, he has a temper!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“30 seconds might be too long, we have company.” Zabuza commented. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He was right, after his statement, much to Sakura’s relief, Kakashi appeared with his summons. He had pulled his headband away and his hand crackled with electricity.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything in screamed battle-ready ninja.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kakashi-sensei!” Sakura yelled in despair.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sakura? ...Free her.” Copy-nin commanded his ninkens who immediately started working to free trapped genin. He himself turned towards his enemies, ready to strike them down for harming his students.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Until his gaze met Yuzu’s.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jutsu in Kakashi’s hand disappeared. His eyes widened up, he seemed to freeze in his place. The change was so drastic that Zabuza didn’t feel like attacking him. When Copy-nin finally spoke, it was disjointed and full of shock.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And all this time he stared at Yuzu.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...you!...it can’t be...!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh crap...this is awkward” Yuzu said with a nervous tone “Now would be a good time to show up Deidei!” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Seems like fate was smiling at him, because the area was suddenly filled with a barrage of explosions. Ninken moved Sakura quickly out of the way and she didn’t really see anything for a while due to smoke and hecticness.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she finally got a better look at her surroundings, she happily noticed that both Kakashi and Sasuke were fine. And the trio? Well, they were currently flying away while being carried by giant white birds. And Yuzu’s case, being yelled at. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“YOU IDIOT!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OW! THIS IS CHILD ABUSE!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO THIS IS ME TRYING TO BEAT SENSE INTO THAT EMPTY SKULL OF YOURS. Oh, you’re in so much trouble when we get home!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t control me! I’m free!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re stupid, that’s what you are!”  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After that Sakura couldn’t really hear what they were saying. Ninken worked quite effectively on freeing her and soon she was freed, though kunoichi had to be carried by the largest ninken called Bull.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took her to Kakashi, who still stared into the sky with a dazed expression. Sasuke was next to him, glaring at the ground.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Kakashi-sensei, are you okay?” She asked gently.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm? Oh...yeah. How about you?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, quite cold though...but sensei...you froze when you saw that boy...do you know him?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi was quiet for a long moment and Sakura wasn’t sure if he would answer. But finally, he spoke, dropping probably the biggest revelation bomb of the day.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That boy... my cute genin, was most likely Konoha’s missing jinchuuriki Uzumaki Naruto.” </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this was longer than I first thought<br/>I will explain many things in future chapters, like why Naruto is called Yuzu, how the hell Kisame ended up raising him, what happened year ago etc.<br/>So, I hope you enjoyed</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. In which people talk a lot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>People are pretty much talking about same topic. Also a lot of meetings.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Second chapter of this weird fic where I have no idea how timeline works and I'm not sure if it's Kishimoto's fault<br/>But enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Dad, why can't I come on a mission with you?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"It's too much for you to handle Yuzu, but I promise that I'll bring some souvenirs.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"...is it because Itachi-san is going? Why won't you let me help him!?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yuzu" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"He's sad all the time dad! You let me help others, you let me help Suika! Why not him!? If I could just talk to him a little-" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"<strong>Yuzu!</strong>" It's rare for his dad to raise his voice, he was the kind of man that didn't really need to. He just flashed his killing intent and people would listen.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>After seeing his son's startled expression Kiri's missing-nin sighed and kneeled to have better eye contact. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You know he's too smart Yuzu. If you stayed too long by his side, he would figure that you're Kyuubi's jinchuuriki sooner or later. And if Yashima-sama's hunch of him being the village's spy is true-" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I will be kidnapped back to Konoha and brainwashed to serve the village. Or killed if they see me as a hopeless case." Yuzu knew how this conversation went. He and his dad have talked about this million times before. Tanukis have talked about this before. Even Kurama talked about this before.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>
      <strong>"Better listen to him kit. I can block the sensor ability if Uchiha's constant self-hatred bothers you." </strong>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"But then I can't sense others who need me."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Honestly, where did you get such a bleeding heart? Not from me at least." Yuzu realized that he had talked aloud again (the reason why Kurama didn't talk to him around other people) and his dad playfully ruffled his hair while chuckling. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yuzu tilted his head. "Is it a bad thing?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"It's...a unique trait. I wish you would look after yourself first, but it doesn't mean that it's a bad thing to care about others. This world is full of lies Yuzu, we are forced to kill even our own comrades if the situation demands it. People with kekkei genkais are either killed or kidnapped. Jinchuurikis exist. Missions come before human lives. All of it is painted as good for the villages." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yuzu found himself to be picked up. Normally children at his age would complain about being held like this, but he knew when his father needed comfort. Kirigakure wasn't the most child-friendly environment to grow up and coping mechanisms were often… questionable. Yuzu himself didn’t remember much from the village since they left early on in his childhood, but he had seen Kiri’s ninjas. So, if bloody battles and holding him made his dad feel better then so be it. The boy gently pressed against his father while asking a question.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Dad, is there something you want me to do with my life?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> “Hm? Shouldn’t you wait for me to ask that from you when you’re a teenager? And why are you even asking this Yuzu? You’re way too young to worry about your future.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But I’m ninja…and anything can happen. And I want to make you happy.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sigh… What a thoughtful son I have. But I think you’re doing just fine.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Really? Come on dad! Give me a challenge!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay, how about… you live a full life, and when your time comes, which I hope will not happen until you’re over a hundred years old, you will not regret it. And maybe be a good person. Or decent person since ninjas have low moral standards.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Daaaaaad I can do better than that! Maybe the greatest kenjutsu master huh? Or a World’s daimyo? I can buy you an island when you retire from duty. We can fill it with human-eating crabs and you can hunt them for sport with Samehada.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Aah, there’s my ridiculous son. Now go dress up, you’ve lesson with Konan-san and Suika.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Can I leave pants out? They’re suffocating.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yuzu, people would judge me if I let my son walk around without pants. So, no.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> Zabuza and Haku had never flown before, neither of them had the ability for it. So, you would assume that they took time to admire the world from a bird's view?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, watching Yuzu getting chewed on by "Deidei" (Zabuza was 85% sure that he is actually Mad bomber Deidara) was much more interesting. This older blonde-haired teen was probably only a little older than Haku, but gave this weird ‘tired on you shit’ energy mixed with ‘I’m so mad that could just scream’, all of it targeted towards Yuzu. And since they had their own makeshift giant bird, they could watch the pair’s conflict from a safe distance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can you please stop lecturing me!? Or at least lecture me about something else than my idiocy" Yuzu complained with clear annoyance, still nursing his head from previous dope slaps. "What happened to that chill artist who just wanted to show his art to the world?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He had to babysit a brat who doesn’t seem to remember his orders, un. What part of <em>“You stay with tanukis and master Sage mode</em>” you didn’t get?! Do you understand how much we freaked out when Momo-san told us that you had disappeared with younger summons?! And we didn’t know where you were ‘cus you shut all communication seals?! Care to explain, un?!”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuzu would have rather stayed silent, but the older ninja’s piercing glare and urgent “Well?!” made him realize that it was better, to be honest.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"We had a free day from training, so we decided to go explore where teleportation portals lead. But only for a few hours!" He added after seeing his companion's face sour even more. "One of them led to Land of Waves and you know, there was this asshole tyrant and I just couldn't stay there and do nothing and-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aargh Yuzu! Why the hell didn't you report the leader about this if it bothered you!? Instead you just go, not caring about the risks, turning off your communication and...! And...! Oh, how I would just love to beat some sense into you! Un" Older blonde ranted, hands shaking from trying to stay calm.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"You know the more you smack me, the more rebellious I become!" </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> "What even is this conversation?" Zabuza asked in a deadpan tone and Haku could just shrug his shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It seems like Yuzu-kun didn't really bother to inform what he was doing. Which doesn't really surprise me...'' The teenager cared a lot about his friend and pen pal, but knew that he occasionally had tunnel vision while doing stuff (one time Yuzu was so focused on getting ramen that he didn’t realize that the marketplace was on fire, which he apparently caused).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t surprise me either. But I guess it’s time to get down on business…Hey you two!” Missing-nin yelled, catching the attention of the arguing pair “You can solve your family issues later! Now… “Deidei”, can you let us down? We were promised the safe escape and as thankful as we are from it, we need to go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aaw, you wanna leave already?” Yuzu pouted, like he just hadn’t argued with pure passion “Me and Haku were just starting to catch up-mgh!?” He was silenced by his companion, who put his hand over the younger's mouth, which seemed to disgust Yuzu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Zabuza could see why, because now he noticed mouth on Deidei’s currently free hand. And not just some tattooed mouth, an actual moving mouth occupied his palm (another palm was probably identical if you watched Yuzu’s reaction.) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Missing-nin tore his gaze from hand and stared at Deidei who looked annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name is Deidara” <em>(‘Hah, knew it’</em> Zabuza thought) “Don’t you ever call me Deidei. It’s creepy. And what comes to letting you down-” his voice turned more professional “You’re Demon of Kirikagure right? I think my leader would appreciate having chat with you, so you should come with us. And no isn’t accepted answer, un.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deidara’s final comment caused a tense silence. Haku glanced at his mentor for instructions, hand already on the senbon pouch while Yuzu screamed something on Deidara’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After weighing his options Zabuza spoke “…Where are we going?” Which was answered by a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uzushiogakure.” </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was already dark outside when Konoha’s Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen left his office. After taking a few moments to enjoy the fresh air (though smoking a pipe kind of ruined it) he started walking towards his destination with confident steps. There was going to be a meeting known by only three people and he preferred to keep it that way. Hiruzen trusted his Anbu group to keep uninvited guests from eavesdropping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If his former teammates alongside his old friend Danzo knew who he was meeting, they would cause havoc and they were already causing him headache from Team 7’s Wave mission. That mission’s report was tightly secured under one arm while Hiruzen walked towards darker alleys. Finally, he stopped when a voice was heard in the alleyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Password?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jiraiya, you know who I am.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the shadows appeared a middle-aged man with wild long white hair and a goofy grin. He was Jiraiya, one of legendary Sannin and Hiruzen’s former students, only one from the team still loyal to Konoha. The other two, Tsunade and Orochimaru were currently wandering in Elemental countries; Tsunade trying to escape her past traumas and Orochimaru doing what missing-nins probably do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re no fun sensei. But maybe we should take this elsewhere? Your quest is waiting.” Jiraiya said while gesturing at a small toad near him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Inside the toad? Hm, good. Is this alleyway safe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I put on some security seals.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, so how did you find him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t, he contacted me some weeks ago. But be prepared sensei. He’s not what he used to be. He still needs a lot of rest, so we have to keep this as short as possible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They entered into the toad and Hiruzen couldn’t help but admire how diverse toad summons were, maybe even more than his monkeys (don’t tell them that he said that, summons can be sensitive). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked around his surroundings until a new voice spoke with familiar politeness and made him turn around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s been awhile Hokage-sama.”   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…….. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...Itachi, what happened to you?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uchiha Itachi was not the same young prodigy that Hiruzen remembered. He was clearly underfed; his long black hair was messy and seriously needed a haircut. His clothes were dirty and seemed like they would fall down at any given minute.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But the worst part of his appearance was new scars. Itachi's right hand was missing alongside his right ear and the left side of his face was covered by a large burn scar. The left eye was possibly also gone due to the eyepatch that he wore. When Hiruzen looked down, he could clearly see Uchiha’s scarred left leg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My mission as an inside man failed and I engaged in a fight with multiple Akatsuki members a year ago. Though I don't know if it was because they knew that I was a spy or because they thought that I was working for a man who calls himself Uchiha Madara." Itachi reported professionally and Hiruzen paled from the last part. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait Itachi, did you say Uchiha Madara-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sensei, I know that Madara seems important, but we have time to discuss it later. We need to concentrate on Akatsuki as a whole, Team 7’s mission report, and our missing jinchuuriki. And I already took some notes” Jiraiya interrupted and showed his notebook to his sensei.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“…You’re right Jiraiya. So Itachi, tell us about Akatsuki, we only know that it's a merchant group made of S-ranked missing-nins.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Itachi straightened his stance, looking more like his ANBU self “Akatsuki’s main members are in fact S-ranked missing-nins, but they have a much larger network than I originally thought. One of them is the leader of Amekagure.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiraya who was writing everything down stopped for a moment, but then just shook his head while Hokage frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amekagure is part of Hanzo’s territory, is he a member?” he asked but Itachi shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Hokage-sama. I think, I think Hanzo was killed some time ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT?” Jiraiya yelled in shock, dropping his pen while looking at Itachi “Even we Sannin couldn’t kill him and now you’re telling me that some random missing-nin just went and killed him?!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Age can be a damaging thing Jiraiya, even I’m not as strong as I used to be.” Hiruzen said grimly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And it wasn’t just some random ninja Jiraiya-sama, Pein is a quite powerful ninja.” Itachi commented dryly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pein…Can you tell us about members Itachi?” Hiruzen asked urgently. Even Jiraiya had picked his pen again and looked younger ninja in a waiting manner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Orochimaru used to be a member like you know already, but he left after a failed attempt to take my eyes. Then there’s Sasori of Red sand, who used to be his partner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Infamous Suna’s missing-nin.” Hiruzen commented “Please continue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s also Deidara, Iwa’s missing-nin. And then Kakuzu from Takigakure-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s still alive?” Hiruzen interrupted with a surprised tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know him Hokage-sama?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, he was one of many who tried to assassinate the First Hokage. But it was decades ago, I can’t believe that he has survived this long…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I won’t bother naming his partners because all of them are dead. Kakuzu-san had a bad habit of killing them. Then there’s Zetsu. He claimed to be missing-nin from the Land of Grass, but was actually working for Madara. You are quite familiar with my partner Kisame. Then there’s Pein and woman called Konan-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Konan?!” Jiraiya stopped writing “Did you say Konan? Was she from Amekagure?!” He urgently asked from confused Itachi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, yes Jiraiya-sama. Do you know her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”…I thought she was dead. Konan was one of my students a long time ago.” Jiraiya said in a grim manner and his companions' faces twisted into surprise but stayed quiet while he continued. “She alongside boys named Yahiko and Nagato. I was informed that they were killed in the conflict. And now at least one of them is a part of a criminal organization.” Jiraiya turned to look at Hiruzen with a serious expression “Hokage-sama, may I have permission to infiltrate Amegakure? I need to get information.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Hiruzen could say anything, Itachi stepped in “That would be a waste of time Jiraiya-sama.” When the pair looked at him curiously, he dropped the bomb “Amegakure was destroyed by Hoshigaki Kisame a year ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WHAT?!” Jiraiya yelled in shock while Hiruzen’s eyes had widened from the news.” We travelled back together over a week and now you’re telling me this information?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jiraiya-sama, I’ve been half-conscious most of the time. And I thought that giving information about possible Madara was more important.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did Kisame destroy Amegakure?” Hokage asked before Jiraiya would say anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With explosions. A lot of explosions. Half of them were filled with poison. Turns out he had a summoning contract with tanukis who helped to settle them around the village. I was lucky enough to get out in time before the biggest ones blew up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hokage and Jiraiya took a moment to let the information sink in until Sannin spoke “Why did he blow up Amegakure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I speculate that he wanted to kill Madara. The man was a risk to his son’s safety.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Son…? Oh yeah, Naruto …” Hiruzen frowned before showing the mission report file to Itachi “I’m not sure if Jiraiya told this, but Team 7 encountered our missing jinchuuriki at the Land of Waves. They also stated that Naruto referred to Hoshigaki Kisame as his father, who was apparently killed by Uchiha the year ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Itachi’s scarred face instead turned into a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuzu-kun is alive? I’m glad.” But when he saw others' faces, he continued “I mean, when everything fell apart and Kisame got killed by Madara and members started to attack me, I never saw what happened to him. I feared that he was killed. But of course, Kisame probably made sure that his son was safe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You called him Yuzu-kun, just like Momochi Zabuza did. Is that his name?” Hiruzen asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, though I’m trying to call him Naruto-kun, old habits die hard. He was Yuzu-kun for me four years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Understandable. By the way Itachi, did Akatsuki know that our village was missing its jinchuuriki?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately Hokage-sama, I think everyone knows about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah sensei, other villages make fun of us. Well except Suna, since the same thing happened to them five years ago. And Iwa’s jinchuuriki’s became missing-nins years ago.” Jiraiya added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hiruzen sighed deeply. Losing Naruto was quite embarrassing as people thought and it was all his fault.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was his idea to leave Naruto at an orphanage without proper ANBU guards, where prejudiced caretakers left him outside and then he was snatched away in the middle of the day without anyone noticing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The worst part was that Hiruzen found out about this week after Naruto had disappeared, caretakers never bothering to inform him that they lost a year-old baby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite tracking ninjas best efforts, jinchuuriki was never found. Danzo still nagged Hiruzen about how if he had given Naruto to him, this would have never happened. The only hope spot was that Kyuubi didn’t emerge anywhere, so Minato and Kushina’s son was still alive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the fact that the boy was raised by an infamous missing-nin didn’t ease Hiruzen’s mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Itachi, I know that you’re tired. Don’t protest, circles under your eye are noticeable.” he added after Itachi started to open his mouth “Can you tell me about Naruto-kun? What kind of person is my successor’s son?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Itachi’s gaze turned solemn, as he started to remember his time at Akatsuki. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuzu-kun, well, Naruto-kun was already on Akatsuki when I joined. He wasn't an official member, but spent a lot of time with us, even joined on missions when the leader gave permission. “Itachi’s face twisted into a small smile. "He made quite an impression on me when I first met him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did he do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He bit Orochimaru.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hiruzen choked on his saliva while Jiraiya snorted loudly, trying to hold back laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hokage cleared his throat "He...he bit Orochimaru?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, apparently it was a common thing. How Kisame said it…oh yeah <em>‘Yuzu, what I’ve told you about biting Orochimaru-san?</em>’ But to his defence, I think Sasori hired him to do it. He sneaked Naruto-kun candy after every bite."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now Jiraiya was laughing his ass off which made Hiruzen scoff "Jiraiya, calm down."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-I can't help it sensei! I just can’t believe that Sasori of Red sand hired Minato's son to bite my former teammate, one of legendary Sannin! Isn't that freaking hilarious?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I guess it's a little funny." Hiruzen allowed himself to chuckle a little bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And like biting legendary Sannin wasn't enough, he managed to sneak friend in Amegakure using postal service. Truly, when he was around, there wasn’t a boring moment” Itachi continued with an amused tone, which made his appearance look less painful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hiruzen smiled after hearing this. It sounded like Naruto took after his mother. But now it was time for more serious topics.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "How skilled is Naruto-kun? I don't think that Akatsuki or his...<em>father </em>left him without proper training. And according to the mission report, he was able to handle your little brother Sasuke, who is the rookie of the year."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Itachi was surprised by his brother, he didn’t show it and focused on answering Hokage’s question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"…Honestly, I'm not entirely sure. It's true that Naruto-kun was trained by S-ranked missing-nins so he's probably at least high chunin, but I've never seen him in combat."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Never?" Jiraiya frowned in confusion "Wasn't Hoshigaki Kisame your partner? I'm sure he took him on missions sometimes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He did, but I didn't accompany them. Actually, I was never really alone with Naruto-kun. Those moments that we spent together were meetings or sudden encounters. Now that I think about it, it's pretty oblivious that Kisame kept us separated on purpose."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're smart kid Itachi, he probably didn't want to risk the possibility of you realising that his son was actually a jinchuuriki." Jiraiya speculated and Itachi nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think so too, Naruto-kun was always covered from head to toe, except if he used henge. Even now I don't know what he looks like since, you know..." He gestured his scars and Hokage nodded in understanding. Then he opened Wave's mission report, pulled a photo out and offered it to Itachi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kakashi was kind enough to transform as a reference to show us what Naruto-kun currently looks like."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Itachi stared at the photo for a while until he hummed in content. "He looks like how I imagined."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Grown-up version of his baby photo and extreme similarities with Minato, reasons why Kakashi recognised him." Jiraiya commented softly. All of them fell into serene silence for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...how is my senpai anyway?" Itachi asked while giving Hokage the photo back "It must have been quite a shock to see the boy that he’s been looking for years. Especially after the incident…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This made Hokage sigh deeply. Hatake Kakashi's moment of insanity and attempted murder towards his Hokage were wide known events among older ninjas and even younger ones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some people tried to convince Hiruzen to throw such unstable shinobi in jail, but he refused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew that Kakashi had a pretty rough life; his father's suicide, his teammates' deaths and Kyuubi's attack which took his sensei's life. All this happened before he was even 15. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto's disappearance while Copy-nin was away on mission was the last strike that shattered the kunai, Hiruzen couldn't blame Kakashi for breaking down and then lashing out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So instead of throwing him in jail, he released him from ANBU, allowing him to recover at peace, only occasionally doing missions. Hokage also hired Guy as his support (though Guy did it freely) so Kakashi wouldn't swallow in despair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over the years, Copy-nin started to get better, and was even able to take the genin team. Though current events might affect him mentally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s doing…surprisingly well. We are keeping an eye on him just in case.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your brother? He’s…determined. Threw himself in training after the mission.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Itachi nodded, the healthy eye filled with deep longing and sadness. Hiruzen thought that he must miss his brother, but before he could ask about it, Itachi shook his head and spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hokage, while I stayed hidden to recover from my fight, I heard rumours. Something big is going to happen soon. We must- “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know Itachi, we have time to discuss it later. But you need rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sensei is right Itachi, I have to report him about what you’ve told me about Madara, but we stop after that. And tomorrow we’ll try to figure out how we get you back to shape. You’re literary skin and bone!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Itachi, please. You look like you’re about to pass out.” Hiruzen said gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not passing out. I’m fine.” Itachi replied. But those were his last words before darkness took over him and he collapsed. He would have crashed to the ground if Jiraiya didn’t catch him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you believe me Sensei if I told you that this has been a pretty common occurrence?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He really needs proper medical care if he’s still this weak after a year from fight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think it’s just that fight, he’s been coughing a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could he be sick?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, but we still need skilled medic-nin to check on him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take care of it. Itachi’s presence is currently S-rank secret, make sure that no one except my trusted ones knows that he’s here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can count on me. Now Sensei, let’s talk about this possible Uchiha Madara…”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>After days of flying, breaks, random conversations and arguments, the group finally arrived in Uzushiogakure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither Haku nor Zabuza had ever visited the ruins of the once-great village, but the scenery was breath-taking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was an island surrounded by massive whirlpools, a sight that was ironically rare on Land of Water. There was beautiful greenery, old trees filled the island and contracted pale ruins quite beautifully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What surprised the pair was the fact that when they flew closer, there were also not-so-destroyed buildings. And people living on those buildings. Actually, it looked a lot like- “ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have the whole village living in there?” Zabuza asked in disbelief. No one in Elemental countries had tried to claim Land of Whirlpools to themselves, too many hidden security seals to worry about. It was also known that Konoha would attack anyone who came to their old alliance’s territory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep, it took a while, but people are finally settling in.” Yuzu grinned happily but his face fell when Deidara gripped his shoulder “Um, Deidei? What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Making sure that you won’t drop off and escape. Un.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Escape?... Are you still mad at me?! I thought you let it go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deidara had been more friendly the last few days, missing-nin and Haku learned a lot about him. Just like Yuzu said, he’s an artist who believes that art is a fleeting moment, that’s why he used exploding clay as a weapon and art form.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deidara and Yuzu had a strange relationship. One moment they talk to each other casually and in another older one just starts criticizing Yuzu over stuff like attitude problems and table manners. (Haku commented that it’s like a big brother who tries to act more responsible one, trying to give advices, but it just confuses the younger brother.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not mad at you. But the leader gave me an order to keep an eye on you.” Deidara said calmly and Yuzu pouted in defeat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon, they landed in front of a large building. People around them threw curious glances, but then kept minding their own business.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The building’s doors were opened and a woman with blue hair approached them. Zabuza saw Yuzu stiffen drastically.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great job Deidara.” The woman said with a small smile but then frowned while looking at Yuzu “And you little runaway… The leader wants to see you. You too Momochi-san. We have prepared you the room where your companion can rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um…excuse me.” Haku said awkwardly, clearly not comfortable about the whole situation “I would rather stay with Zabuza-sama, I can wait here- “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Preparations are done and we insist that you take time to relax.” Woman cut him off pretty bluntly “Deidara, can you guide him? Make sure that he’s comfortable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, come along Haku-kun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haku looked at his master nervously, who just nodded. After that, the teenager followed Deidara with reluctance and Zabuza sighed, trying to calm himself down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Normally it would be out of the question to be separated on unknown territory, but Yuzu looked relaxed, so things were probably fine. Except if Yuzu was also part of some weird murder fest that was about to happen to them, the kid was a pretty talented actor after all. But then missing-nin mentally shook his head. No, the brat wasn’t like that. His dad hated backstabbers and raised his son to be at least honest to his friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Momochi-san?” Kiri’s missing-nin turned to look at the woman “Please, follow me.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s kind of blunt, isn’t she?” Zabuza asked quietly from Yuzu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really. Konan-nee just isn’t used to these kinds of situations, battle-hardened kunoichi you know? But she has improved a lot.” Blonde grinned but kunoichi Konan’s side glare silenced him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She led them in a complex building. Zabuza could see signs of the time when Uzushiogakura was still in power, their art and symbols decorating the walls. Sure, some of the paintings had burnt marks but otherwise they were pretty neat, clearly implicating a high culture that once existed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Konan suddenly stopped and stood in front of a large door. She then gestured to a few chairs that were opposite the door.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Momochi-san, please wait here for a moment. Yuzu, Leader wants to have a word with you first."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuzu grumbled under his breath, shoulders slumped, and went in, leaving Zabuza alone with kunoichi. She didn't look like a talkative person, so missing-nin decided to just wait in silence, listening to what was happening on the other side of the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that he could hear anything clearly, only a deep voice alongside Yuzu's childlike one. From the sound of it, the young ninja was getting quite a lecture. Sometimes Yuzu attempted to defend himself, but the voice didn't allow it. Zabuza actually felt a little sorry for the brat despite knowing that he had it coming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fifteen minutes later Yuzu started talking more, probably finally explaining the same thing that he told Deidara. It was followed by silence, but soon Yuzu's loud "WHAT?! YOU CAN'T!" echoed in the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Zabuza could fully grasp the situation, the blonde stepped out, looking downright miserable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How did it go?" Missing-nin asked and Yuzu turned his gaze on him with a devastating look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can you believe this? Not only do I have to do D-rank missions for free, but he also banned ramen from me! For three months! Why can't he just kill me if he wants me dead?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hush now, you're being overdramatic. Zabuza-san, please go in." Konan said and then looked at the boy again. "Yuzu, you shall go to Yamada-san’s restaurant, there's a dish mountain waiting for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dish mountain? Can't I just return to my senjutsu practice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have your lessons in the morning, but afternoons and evenings you will do D-ranks. Now go, Sasori is waiting for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh great, such a pleasant person to supervise me... See you later Zabuza!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Missing-nin watched Yuzu’s retreating back, swallowed a little and then stepped on a possible death trap, Konan closing the door behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room was large and showed clear signs of renovation (the fact that there were still some tools and ladders left behind.) But it quite pleasant and neat, everything was in its place from shelf to house plant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was quite a large desk and behind it sat an intimidating-looking man. Zabuza had seen quite unique-looking ninjas throughout his career, but this man was one of the weirder ones. Bright orange hair, multiple face piercings and unique purple eyes who seemed to look right into his soul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he spoke with the same deep voice that Zabuza had heard earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Greetings Momochi Zabuza, my name is Pein. Please have a seat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiri’s missing-nin sat down in front of the desk, trying to hide his nervousness. He was a brave man and loved fighting, but something about this man screamed danger that would end pretty badly for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly, Pein hummed and the corners of his mouth twisted into a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need to be nervous Zabuza-san, I won’t harm you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No offense, but saying that doesn’t really matter in the ninja world.” Zabuza pointed out bluntly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh, I can see your point. But honestly, Yuzu would be upset with me if something happened to you and your companion.” Then Pein’s face turned into a more curious one. "How do you even know Yuzu?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"His old man was my senpai on Seven swordsmen of Kiri. I came to know him better after he befriended Haku and they became pen pals." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I assume this happened after Kisame became missing-nin?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um, yeah. We were in the same group only a couple of years before the shark bastard killed that small country's daimyo. After that he just took his son, Samehada and disappeared. Only met him on road after becoming missing-nin myself" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm, thank you for the information. Poor Yuzu was too young to remember details." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who can blame him? Brat was like four when he left Kiri."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we can’t blame him. But anyway, I keep this short since you probably need a rest.” Pein said, changing the topic (or finally getting into the topic) “You tried to assassinate Mizukage some years ago? Am I correct?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zabuza’s mood soured, but he nodded “Yes, that’s true.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’re working as a merchant ninja to collect money for a new coup d’état, correct?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Missing-nin felt cold sweat run through his neck “Yes…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And since Yuzu gave you quite a hefty sum as a reward, you were ready to return to Kirigakure to gather loyal ninjas for the rebellion? Deidara contacted us to share some details.” He added after seeing other’s confused look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…why are you asking me this?” Zabuza asked with a tense voice. He wasn’t comfortable about sharing this information, Pein’s unsettling gaze didn’t make it any easier. Why did he even have to ask him this kind of stuff? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly, Pein answered his question “Because we also want to take down Mizukage. Well, we actually want to take down the man who is pulling the strings from the shadows.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The man?” Zabuza asked with a curious tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pein nodded and continued “According to Yuzu and now deceased Kisame, your village’s kage is controlled by the same man that is in our hit list, Uchiha Obito.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zabuza felt blood drain from his face thanks to revelation. Before he could ask anything, Pein continued “I can’t go deep into details about him, but he’s a dangerous individual. He used to work on Akatsuki from shadows, claiming to be Uchiha Madara. We found out year ago about his true identity, which resulted devastating fight. Kisame got killed in that conflict and Obito escaped.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zabuza nodded slowly, trying to digest the information, until he spoke “And you believe that this…Obito fellow is on Kirigakure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “We’re not sure about that, but at least we can do something about Mizukage Yagura. Genjutsu used on him is apparently quite strong and it needs to be dispelled.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pein leaned forward and looked straight into Zabuza’s eyes.” So, here’s what I suggest. If you can get in touch with Terumi Mei and other rebellious Kiri ninjas, my group will help you to take down Mizukage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>……..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…<em>Sigh</em>* I can't really refuse, can I?” Missing-nin sighed deeply, rubbing his neck in annoyance. Pein just smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would you refuse such a great deal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, sounds too good. And in our world, nothing should sound too good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re insightful man Zabuza-san. so, do we have a deal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiri’s missing-nin was quiet for a moment before nodding. “I’ll hope that I will not regret this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pein nodded understandingly “We will discuss things tomorrow, since all our members haven’t arrived yet. Konan, can you escort Zabuza-san to his room?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, come along Momochi-san.” She gestured as she had done before. Zabuza stood up from his seat and nodded awkwardly to Pein “So, thank you, I guess? See you tomorrow…Pein-san?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We might see each other at dinner time, if you accept my invitation. I heard that Yamada-san has an excellent dishwasher today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm… sounds good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excellent, I sent someone to pick you two later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Zabuza finally left, Pein lifted the sleeve of his coat, revealing a hand covered with sealed marks. Silently, he pressed his finger in one of the marks, pouring some chakra into it, and pressed his palm close to his right ear. After few moments of waiting, the person he wanted to contact picked up. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Kakuzu where you are currently?... Hm…You will be back soon? Tonight? Good. …Yes, Yuzu has returned. ...He's fine...I already punished him. Return with Suika as soon as possible, we need him for one important mission. Have a safe trip." After that, he closed the contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure about this, isn't it risky to send three jinchuuriki in the Chunin Exams? Especially in Konoha?” Pein lifted his gaze and saw Konan walking towards him, face twisted into a concerned expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t you be escorting Zabuza-san?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I made a clone for him. But Nagato, is this really the best option?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pein, whose real name was actually Nagato sighed deeply “It’s a risky move, but they are only young ones capable of surviving to the final round. Amegakure’s genins are too inexperienced. And most of our chunins and jonins are either needed in other jobs or are too old. We have two possible targets in Konoha, the Forbidden Scroll and- “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Orochimaru, I know Nagato. But if Konoha figures out-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will use reserve summoning to get them to safety. And you’re going with them Konan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at her old friend for a moment before sighing “Still, it’s true that those three are skilled, but I’m worried that they get side-tracked. Yuzu pretty much proved my worries correct.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagato rubbed his chin “Hm, maybe Kakuzu or Sasori should go with you. They’ve been babysitters for those three before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know that they don’t appreciate being called that?” Konan said, a small smile finally appearing on her face and then she continued “Say Nagato…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About that dinner invitation…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can your paths even eat?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was referring to the fact that this orange-haired man who had talked with Zabuza wasn’t actually Nagato’s real body, but one of his controlled six paths, Deva Path more precisely (which was the corpse of dead friend Yahiko but that’s another story). His real body was hidden, too damaged to be shown to the strangers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Konan could swear that real Nagato’s face reflected his Deva Path’s “<em>Oh shit</em>” expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got carried away, didn’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kind of, Yuzu always had a habit of talking about his pen pals, so I wondered what kind of people they actually are. But you know Konan, I’ve never tried to eat with this body, maybe it can succeed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…I prepare an excuse for you to leave just in case.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yuzu walked silently towards his destination; a bouquet tightly secured in one hand, which was still quite wrinkled from all the dishwashing. Sun had started to settle in and there were only a few people on the streets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked a familiar path until finally coming to the outskirts of the village where the graveyard was. Amegakure’s residents had cleaned the graveyard out of respect towards deceased Uzushiogakure’s people, but didn’t really use it themselves (they waited that moment when they could finally return to Ame and held their deceased family members’ ashes in their home). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was only one new grave and Yuzu stopped in front of it. He pulled the hidden necklace that held a tiny sealing scroll and opened it. After a puff of smoke, a large sword appeared, though it looked more like a scaly beast rather than a sword. And like that wasn’t unique enough, the sword was actually a sentient being and let noises that clearly implied annoyance, targeted towards the blonde.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuzu smiled and rubbed his neck.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry Samehada, I wanted to let you out earlier, but I really didn’t have an opportunity." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Samehada made a noise that would be considered a grunt but still settled down next to the blonde. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuzu smiled at the sentient sword before turning his gaze to the grave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey dad, sorry that I haven’t been able to visit. I brought you flowers. I wanted to bring you kunais since you’re awesome and deserve a badass gift, but Nagato said it would be inconsisisos, wait no, inconsideracion? inconsideriates? Aah whatever! You know what I mean! ...you always knew what I was trying to say..." Yuzu hugged his knees, his voice turning more tender. Samehada pressed against him gently, like it wanted to comfort him. Blonde smiled at it a little and continued with a more cheerful voice.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But you don't have to worry about me, I've been doing fine. Others take care of me. But you know, today I got scolded by them for being "too reckless", even by Deidei! He had become this weird nagging mom, almost as bad as Money Grandpa, who by the way has started to brainwash Suika to be more like him. Then I got all these ridiculous D-rank missions! And Nagato actually banned ramen from me! This is unfair! Why are they freaking out so much?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Yuzu I think you're exaggerating this a little bit. They're just looking after you. Deidara doesn't want to admit it, but you're important to him and his nagging is born from hidden worry. Same with Kakuzu. And Suika wants to become stronger so he can protect you, someone needs to be a rational one and we know that it’s not going to be you. And let's be honest, even I would have given you a ramen ban.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuzu imagined that this was what his dad would have said to his ranting. It was kind of comforting to sometimes think about what he would say in these situations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like he was still alive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuzu shook his head firmly. No, he would not think about the bad stuff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But anyway, I was pretty awesome at Wave! And my senjutsu is getting better, Kurama promised to help me with it. Can you believe it though, that lazy fox has slept like a month! And is definitely gonna yell at me when he wakes up. This is gonna be a tough month. But you know what?” He proclaimed while standing up. “I can handle it; I’m your son and you didn’t raise me to be a pushover.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that he adjusted flowers so they would look nice and stood up, looking at the sentient sword.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Samehada, do you wanna walk with me, or would you rather be sealed until we get to our apartment?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Samehada made some noise and started to crawl, Yuzu following it silently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew that sword preferred to be carried around. The problem was that Yuzu was way too short to do it. Like, he gets along with Samehada and it likes his chakra so there’s no problem there, but trying to actually use the sword? No, he could not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Others speculated that Yuzu should grow at least 20 cm before he can use the Samehada, so he concentrated on using other swords and techniques. And made sure to keep the sentient sword happy by feeding it chakra from time to time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuzu didn’t mind the fact that allowing Samehada to crawl slowed their journey. It was a nice evening; really made you feel calm and let you just collect your thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Besides, sooner or later he would be home anyways. And it’s not like anyone was waiting for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes…going home…no one was there…not anymore…    </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Drip</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh crap, now it happened. Tears started to fall from his eyes. Why did he start to think about it again?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t have time to get hold of his emotions before someone was calling him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yu-chan! There you are!" Yuzu turned and saw a mint-haired girl with tan skin coming towards him happily. It was Fuu, a young kunoichi who joined them only a few months ago, though it felt like she has always been there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was also a jinchuuriki, holding the Nanabi, Lucky Seven Chomei.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I heard that you're back and looked everywhere for you! What are you- <em>oh</em>..." Fuu's question was cut short when she realized that Yuzu was crying "What's wrong?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing.” Yuzu replied while rubbing his eyes “It's just...it's just that sometimes I get emotional when I visit dad's grave. Kind of stupid, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...I don't think it's stupid. I mean, it hasn't even been that long. My parents died years ago and I still feel sad from time to time when I think about them." Fuu said gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She and Yuzu had a lot in common in these kinds of things. Both of them were orphans, jinchuurikis, had somewhat troubled pasts, had disdain for their birthplaces and were way too happy and carefree to be ninjas (according to some people). If you added Suika, you would have a perfect trio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So anyway." Fuu continued, trying to move on from depressing conservation "Did you hear that Leader might give us some super important mission!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He might?" Yuzu asked curiously until his mood soured again "I think he will replace me though. I was ordered to do D-ranks until I learned my lesson. Sasori threatened to make me clean his workshop with a toothbrush!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I heard them planning your doom. Why did you close the communication seals?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So people wouldn’t come to ruin my heroic performance. And I put them back on after citizens were informed about money! Hey wait a minute…” He looked at Fuu curiously “Deidei was almost in Wave when he called and he really didn’t question my location... Did you guys know where I was?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You question this just now?” Fuu asked with a dull tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have selective intelligence Fuu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure if that’s a thing, but yeah, we knew. Two tanuki cubs followed you on Wave, the other one named Kimoko, you know her right, came to tell us where you were.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kimoko-chan was there too? I knew that Gonta was there since he appeared while I was giving money to Zabuza and Haku. Who by the way, was the reason why Konoha’s team found us!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did he shapeshift in a place where people can see him?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually yes. How did you guess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you complained about it. You tried to teach him, but he kept forgetting his surroundings, remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, but why would Kimoko-chan tattle on us?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to ask her about it, but anyway the mission. Maybe if you’re good boy they let you go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm, maybe. But they are still quite upset with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were interrupted by annoyed Samehada, who clearly wanted to keep moving. Who would have thought that sword had such a vivid personality?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay okay Samehada, sorry. Fuu can we head back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got a better idea. You. Me. Sleepover. You haven’t even told me about Land of Waves yet!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, sure. But you must let me sleep. I’ve got an early morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How early?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Five a.m.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, but okay. Now…details.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so the pair (and the sword) left the outskirts and started walking towards downtown, Yuzu feeling better than before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Who knows, maybe he can handle a three-month ramen ban. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Some stuff<br/>-There was one moment where Kisame almost said dad joke, but it hurt too much so I removed it<br/>-While Yuzu is more skilled than canon Naruto thanks to good training, he's still little dumb dumb. Ex akatsuki also struggles how they should treat him since he pretty much grew around them, like he's ninja but also a baby???<br/>-You probably know who Suika is, come on<br/>-In this fic Naruto/Yuzu has pretty strong sensor abilities thanks to Kurama and can actually sense what kind of negative emotions people have<br/>-Some reason I think that Konan is tense with strangers in social situations (I mean, how many people she actually talks in canon?)<br/>-Also, Nagato is a little bit dumb dumb, all Uzumakis are<br/>-Can Six paths eat?<br/>-Sometimes I feel like I make characters too stupid but then I remember shippuuden</p><p>I hope you enjoyed</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. People talk too much and also poke fun of one another</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some friendship moments. People talk and talk. Tanukis are way too overpowered in information gathering. One does not simply walk into Chunin Exams</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was supposed to come out in December, but life grabbed me from 'be responsible adult and student for once and do these courses' imagination balls. And then I just kept adding scenes in thoughts of "Well I have to write about this in future anyways." Before I realized, I had 13850 words chapter.<br/>Problem with my writing style is also the fact that usually I get inspired to write after ten pm but have sometimes morning classes and my brain can't handle too large sleep debt<br/>Also I tried to fix some typos and errors from earlier chapters. Other problem in writing style is that I'm too tired to fully check spelling mistakes and there's probably some in this chapter too. It doesn't help that my computer also doesn't always help me fix them and actually makes them worse (If you see world wade it's supposed to be fade)</p><p>But enough with excuses, please enjoy :)</p><p>EDIT: Finally fixed some typos</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>In Sunakagure's windy streets walked a lonely boy, merely five years old. People around him watched his going cautiously, knowing exactly who he was, and hurried away as quickly as possible.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This boy was Gaara, jinchuuriki of Ichibi, sand demon Shukaku.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He was also fourth Kazekage's youngest son, though he rarely saw his father or siblings Temari and Kankuro outside of training and some formal events. Gaara lived separated from them with his uncle Yashamaru, one of the few people who were brave enough to be near young jinchuuriki.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But despite being his caretaker, Yashamaru was also still a ninja on duty and Gaara found himself often wandering on streets when his uncle had job to do. Not that it was something he enjoyed. Villagers feared the boy to a great degree, trying their best to stay away from his way. The bravest ones even told him to get out of their sight.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It didn’t help that when Gaara got overwhelmed, sand started to attack people and a weird voice in his head told him to kill. According to his father, the sand was the result of being cursed by Shukaku. It protected him from all physical attacks and pain, but also reacted to his distress. And right now, villagers hurried steps, stares and murmurs started to be too much.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Why it’s here?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Kids, hurry up, we have to get away from his way.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I heard he attacked Tomoya a week ago…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“They should lock it up.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Stop…please.” Gaara muttered, feeling sand already starting to move around on the gourd that he carried.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mom, it’s that demon Koko talked about.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Just ignore him.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I will never feel safe.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I wish Kazekage would just get rid of it.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dark thoughts filled jinchuuriki, a new voice urging him to snap that one idiot in half.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>‘Hate hate hate make it stop, go away Stop stop stop Kill Kill Kill-!’</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hey are you okay?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Suddenly, a voice was heard. It felt like cold water had been thrown over him, making Gaara snap out of his previous murderous mindset. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Young jinchuuriki lifted his head to see who had talked to him. In front of him was a kid around the same age as him. They were covered from head to toe in protective garments, something he had seen travellers do to protect themselves against the desert sun. The only thing you could see were their bright blue eyes, which were the most vivid that Gaara had ever seen. The kid said something again, this time in a more urgent manner and jinchuuriki realized that he should answer.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Um… can you repeat that?” Gaara asked shyly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I said, are you okay? You look dazed and just a moment ago clutched your head like it hurt.” He couldn’t see the kid’s expression, but recognized a worried tone. And realized that he’s supposed to reply.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I…I am. I think.” Now Gaara was utterly confused. When the kid had asked about his condition, the usual pain had disappeared and the voice wasn’t screaming for blood anymore.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Is that so? Well good, I guess…Hey do you know where they sell ramen? Or sushi? Oh, seafood ramen would be best!” Kid’s voice brightened which was a kind of culture shock to young jinchuuriki. People never had this kind of tone when he was around. Most of the time they expressed fear and hostility, or in his uncle’s case gentle guidance. And his uncle always told him to help others.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, I’m not sure about sushi…but I know one ramen shop.” Gaara said, still a little bit flustered by the fact that someone was talking to him so casually. He pointed to one of the taller buildings that could be seen in the far distance “It’s around that building.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That far? Aww man…” The kid let out a dejected sigh “I’m not supposed to leave this area or I get scolded…but I’m hungry…Is there anything edible near?” Yet again jinchuuriki felt his world change. There was actually someone else than Yashamaru who talked to him normally and didn’t fear him? Actually asked advice?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Um…there’s this place that sells suna dango if you like some?” Gaara muttered awkwardly. The kid had thoughtful look on their eyes and then nodded excitedly.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Sounds good. Wanna show me?” Jinchuuriki felt odd excitement rise from his gut after odd feelings of the unfamiliar situation started to wade. Somebody didn’t want him to go away! He couldn’t mess this up!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sure.” Okay kind of stoic answer, but at least jinchuuriki didn’t mess up. Kid made thumbs-up sign before making thinking pose “Hm…should we make this more exciting?” Then they tapped him gently on the shoulder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Tag, you’re It. Try to catch me.” After that kid sprinted, leaving confused Gaara behind. They stopped some meters away when they realised that jinchuuriki wasn’t following them.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Why aren’t you chasing me?” Kid frowned in confusion.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Um, should I?” Gaara asked and other’s eyes widened in realisation.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You don’t know what Tag is? It’s a game where “It” chases others and tries to touch them. If they managed to touch somebody, this will be the next “It”. You get it? I thought it would be fun since walking is boring.” They stated in a matter tone, like their reasoning was oblivious. Confusion was yet again replaced by the joy of the fact that someone was willing not only to talk to him, but actually play. Excitedly Gaara asked “So, I have to make you It again?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yep, if you can.” After saying that they started to run, jinchuuriki following hot on their heels.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> Two kids ran through the streets, people avoiding them in shock. They probably thought Gaara was chasing an innocent child, but at the same time this child laughed with glee and taunted other with phrases like “</em>Is that all you got<em>?” and “</em>Try to keep up<em>.”. They were faster than jinchuuriki first thought and gracefully dodged all of his attempts. Urge to catch them grew stronger in every passing second and on an instinct Gaara’s sand started to act up without its host notice. He could only watch in horror how sand mass flew from his gourd and jerked the kid backward.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They fell to the ground violently and some people around them screamed, urging others to run away, Gaara is going to kill somebody. Jinchuuriki felt ugly thoughts and panic fill his head. The first time somebody outside his siblings played with him and he messed up. Soon kid would get up and fearfully call him a monster and run away like the rest of them.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>‘I messed up I messed up I messed up...’ </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Shakily Gaara waited for the usual response.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Finally, after what felt like forever, the kid looked at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But their eyes didn’t show fear.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sand?! Hey that’s cheating! Here I am playing fair and you use some cool jutsu! Booo! Shame on you! Boo!” They made thumbs down sign, eyes looking unimpressed.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>‘<strong>Cool jutsu</strong></em>- <strong>cheating</strong>- what?<em>’ Gaara’s thoughts came to halt yet again. Why did this kid act so different than others?</em></p><p>
  <em>“You’re not…upset? But… I hurt you…” In an answer, he received a confused head tilt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hurt me? By that small pull? My friend Momo usually body slams me when we play tag. I’ve lost almost all my teeth thanks to that.” They got up while dusting themselves, eyes gleaming with playfulness. “But be prepared, now I’m It. And when I’m It, you will run for your life. Muahahaah.” They laughed in an extremely dramatic manner and leaped towards Gaara who managed to dodge just in time. And dodge yet again. And again. He didn’t have time to think when the kid was already trying to catch him with all their might. Gaara decided that it was better just run, especially since the kid hadn’t stopped their dramatics.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Run you foolish mortal, the Tag God is here! Muahahahaa” Jinchuuriki felt the previous panic wash away and found himself laughing alongside the other. Soon they would reach the dango shop and eat delicious food and he would have a proper conversation with the other. All of this was just perfect.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Then he turned around the corner and jinchuuriki felt his smile fade when everything seemed to darken drastically. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The kid had disappeared, laughter distancing itself farther away, until completely vanishing. Soon after that Gaara felt something wet drop on his neck. This was followed by fat raindrops suddenly pouring in, replacing former silence with the sound of downpour hitting the hard ground. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Rain?</em>
  </strong>
  <em> But it wasn’t even raining season in the desert. Gaara slowed his running and realized that the rain wasn’t the only odd thing. Sunagakure’s windy sand-filled streets had turned into ruins of an unknown place. Jinchuuriki felt his heart beating faster, his whole being on alert for an unknown reason.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>From the corner of his eye, Gaara saw movement. When he fully turned around, he saw a large group of people. By watching their movements, jinchuuriki knew that they were scared and confused, parents trying to calm their crying children while others stood there hopeless. Among them were people with black coats, clearly some kind of leaders. A woman with blood-matted blue hair was giving orders for people, while the redheaded man was urging her to lie down. A man surrounded by weird mask creatures was sewing long-haired teenager’s wounds. There were also few people with bright ginger hair helping different groups, clearly trying to calm them down.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Gaara felt the urge to go talk to them, but then he heard a scream somewhere behind him. It held so much sorrow, so much despair that jinchuuriki felt it in his own spine. Hesitantly, he left the group behind, walking towards the mournful sound.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Gaara walked and jumped through ruins, an odd sense of déjà vu filling him. It felt like he’s been here before, swirl like symbols in the destroyed buildings were so familiar. Part of him wanted to take a moment to study them, but the sound of grieving kept him going.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mournful wailing got stronger and stronger, making the boy increase his space. Especially after screams suddenly died down, now the only sounds were people behind him and pouring rain. Finally, after jumping over one last large pillar, Gaara saw a source of the noise.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It was the kid that he had talked to, hugging something that jinchuuriki couldn’t recognise. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They had lost their head garments; now visible bright blonde locks were being drenched by rain. Their whole body seemed to shake uncontrollably; broken gasps barely heard over stormy weather. Gaara took cautious steps forward and felt his stomach drop when he figured out what was lying on the ground.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It was a corpse of a tall man with shark-like features. Dark streams of blood oozed from multiple wounds over the man’s body and raindrops got mixed in, creating disturbing bloody puddles.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Suddenly, realization struck Gaara like lighting and made his knees weak. He knew whose corpse this was. And who this kid was. Both of them had always been so good to him, now one was gone. Hesitantly, one name passed from his lips.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>“Yuzu?”</strong></em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>After hearing his gentle call, the boy, Yuzu, lifted himself up slowly and turned to look at him. Those bright blue eyes were glazed and lacked the vividness that was supposed to be there. Heck, the boy’s whole appearance looked downright hopeless. Everything just screamed “</em>wrong<em>”.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They stared at each other in painful silence. People’s voices in distance were muted by pouring rain and jinchuuriki could hear every shaky breath that passed through his lungs. Finally, Yuzu spoke, voice hoarse and monotone.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hey Suika, this is a nightmare isn’t it? This has to be a nightmare... so why can’t I wake up!?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well-“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You see this same dream, right? Can you do me a favour and wake us up? I’ve tried, but nothing is working.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yuzu I-“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I mean there’s no way dad would just leave me right? Not like this…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yu-“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m still such a failure… was it too much for him to handle? He couldn’t stand watching me anymore, so he rather died?!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s not-!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t know what’s real and what’s not. So please, wake us up.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yuzu I don’t think-“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wake up.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“This isn’t a dream-“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wake up.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Please, just listen to me-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wake up.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yuzu-!”</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“WAKE UP!”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"…-Brat! Brat! Oh for crying out loud-<em>WAKE UP ALREADY</em>!"</strong>
</p><p>Suika opened his eyes and jolted awake, trying not to hiss from the pain that flashed through his body. Doing a mission while using only taijutsu had taken a toll on him. On the bright side, he improved a lot in that area. The downside was that muscles that he didn’t know existed showed their existence in sheer pain. It didn’t help that bijuu inside of him was screaming way too loudly.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Finally awake? Thank goodness, your emotions were all over the place. You woke me up from my beauty sleep.” </strong>Suika couldn’t help but shake his head at Shukaku’s complaints.</p><p>“Don’t lie, our seal makes sure that we can’t bother each other like that.” And that was true. Whoever ordinary sealed Shukaku inside Suika did honestly a pretty crappy job. There wasn’t any kind of protection between minds so bijuu had huge control over his host. Whenever Suika slept, Shukaku could take over and go on a rampage. Jinchuuriki had to spend the first years of his life without sleep, surviving with bijuu’s chakra, but this seemed to give Ichibi even more influence over the poor isolated boy. Though to be fair, it wasn’t a joyride for Shukaku either, since he didn’t really get peace from Suika’s despair and negative emotions. Luckily, over the years with help from new friends, the seal had been improved from its former crappy self and they had their own privacy nowadays. Though Shukaku seemed to forget that sometimes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Well, maybe I wasn’t sleeping…but how can I sleep when you just start to toss and turn like some maniac?” </strong>
</p><p>“You could try to sleep same time as me? Honestly, how many times I must tell you that you don’t have to guard me?” Suika asked in a tired tone while checking the time (10.02 am) and made his way towards the bathroom. He didn’t need to enter his mindscape to know that Shukaku was rolling his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Hmph, you should be grateful that I make sure you sleep well. And you never wake up from your nightmares without my help. What was that even about?”</strong>
</p><p>“Nothing serious, just my memories getting mixed up.” Jinchuuriki answered while getting into the shower to clean himself properly.</p><p>There was peaceful silence between them, until Shukaku spoke with a calmer tone. <strong>“…It was about that day again, wasn’t it?”</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Kind of, but like I said, not that bad.” Washing through his locks of red hair, he tried to remember what things he relived this time.  </p><p>Suika was familiar with dreams related to his past. Memories getting mixed up with each other, story going differently than before. Sometimes more nightmarish, sometimes calmer. This time his dream-self hopped from Sunagakure days straight to a year ago when the shit storm happened. Experienced them while being partly still Gaara.</p><p> </p><p>Gaara...that was his name given by his vengeful mother, or so his father used to say. To be honest, he didn’t really trust that man’s word since the same man ordered him to be assassinated over six times, even by jinchuuriki’s own uncle! And more he thought of it, everything that was wrong in his life had been more or less Kazekage’s fault.</p><p>But honestly, nowadays it didn’t really matter anymore since he abandoned the name Gaara and life in Sunagakure a long time ago.</p><p> </p><p>Now he preferred to be called Suika, an alias given by Yuzu that held so much affection and protection. Over the years it became the foundation for his new life and identity. Where Gaara was failed weapon for an ungrateful village, Suika was a ninja ready to challenge the world and protect his friends no matter what.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled a little while drying his wet hair and started to pick clothes to wear, excited to see Yuzu, Fuu, and others again in person. After weighing his opinions, Suika chose a long-sleeved white shirt, dark crimson flak jacket, and brown pants. Quickly grabbing a snack from a shelf and walking towards the door alerted dozed off Shukaku.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Hm? What are you doing? Aren’t we going to eat breakfast?”</strong>
</p><p>“We are, that’s why I took this.” Suika squeezed the protein bar in his hand. Ichibi gasped in disgust.</p><p>“<strong>Only that? Brat, that’s not enough for our metabolism! I demand a full course! With rice, bread, and miso soup!”</strong></p><p>“We eat bigger lunch then. I just want to see Yuzu before he’s sent to work on D-ranks.”</p><p><strong>“Hm? Oh yeah, that creepy puppet man had to drag you away, so you couldn’t attack Kurama’s brat at night!” </strong>Shukaku’s disgust turned into a snicker. Suika felt a little embarrassed.</p><p>“I wasn’t going to attack him, just talk, I mean I was worried…”</p><p>
  <strong>“At 2 am?”</strong>
</p><p>“Well, we live next to him, it wouldn’t have taken that long…”</p><p>
  <strong>“But we still would have to deal with a cranky fox. Trust me, I’ve witnessed too early awakened Kurama. If his brat is anything like him, it’s not pretty.”</strong>
</p><p>“If you say so.” After that, Suika walked out of the apartment complex where he lived with Yuzu and Sasori.</p><p> </p><p>Originally elder ninja settled there to supervise them, but recently there have been plans of switching his apartment with Fuu’s (who currently was driving Kakuzu mad as a neighbour). All jinchuurikis were looking forward to it, actually planning to remove some walls to create one big apartment instead of three one-room flats (Sasori had refused when Suika and Yuzu suggested it). Taking a deep breath of fresh air, Suika started to walk towards the training grounds.</p><p> </p><p>It was always fascinating to walk through the village, which was a mixture of ruins and recently built houses. It made the redhead proud of how determined civilians of Amegakure were. A year ago they lost their home, but managed to adapt to the whole new environment. Of course, the fact that Uzushio was a former ninja village eased some hardships. There was plenty of fish as a food source and many buildings were in fixable condition, so they didn’t have to rebuild everything. Despite all of this though, people still desired to return to their home village. Suika was curious how future events would turn out for this. Currently, Amegakure area still suffered from toxins that explosions spread, harming the soil and even part of the groundwater system. There was debate if people should find a new place for the village or try to clean the ruined one, so Nagato ordered his people to do both. Jinchuuriki did miss the old village and its oddly calming rain, but learned long ago that change was sometimes also a good thing. He also had grown fond of the current village and its unique appearance.</p><p> </p><p>Silently he continued his journey, occasionally greeting people and avoiding busy workers who continued their construction work. Soon he would arrive on specific training grounds of the village. Last night when Suika finally arrived from the mission, Sasori who was still up told him that Yuzu would continue his training inside the Uzushio. Kyuubi’s jinchuuriki had been a fast learner in senjutsu and now it was time to move on from summon realms where natural energy was high and learn to gather it in normal circumstances. Plus it was easier to keep eye on the boy and drag him to work on his chores.</p><p> </p><p>Birds singing was pleasant on Suika’s ears as he walked, but soon it was replaced by the sound of weapons clashing and noises of non-nature. Jinchuuriki felt himself smiling when a familiar sunny voice reached his ears.</p><p>“Hey! That’s Suika’s chakra! Momo! Suika is comin-Hey watch it!”</p><p>"Concentrate Yuzu! Gather natural energy!"</p><p>"How can I gather anything when you keep attacking me?!" </p><p>"That's the point! The enemy will not wait for you to power up, it's the first thing we taught you! You must find ways to buy time for yourself!”</p><p>This advice was followed by a gush of wind that probably dried the rest of Suika’s still wet hair. Taking more cautious steps, he came to the outskirts of the training ground where Yuzu was going against Momo.</p><p> </p><p>Momo was Yuzu's personal summon. They had known each other since young jinchuuriki was five-year-old and made his first encounter with tanukis. Two of them had been close friends ever since. Unlike Yuzu though, Momo has already fully mastered Sage mode and was currently the one in charge of training him. You see for tanukis, learning to gather natural energy, a key point of senjutsu and Sage mode, was something they really invested in since it boosted their shapeshifting capabilities. It also helped that among the summon animals, they belonged to a group who possessed larger chakra receivers, making the senjutsu training some level easier to learn. Sadly though, despite all this the tanukis weren’t really combat-oriented summon clan like snakes and salamanders, their skills were more useful in trickery, spying, and giving support. </p><p> </p><p>Though Momo herself didn’t fill these expectations. Suika watched how gracefully she dodged Yuzu's water clones, honey-colored fur shining in the sunlight. There were moments where it looked like her opponents were gaining upper hand, but every time she managed to counter the attacks with her jutte or twist in the air, so the clones attacked each other. Tanuki also had pretty nasty kicking skills which some poor clones experienced more or less dramatically, one almost hitting redhead in the process.</p><p> </p><p>After the last water clone fell on the ground, Momo sprinted towards the original Yuzu, ready to end the young ninja’s chakra gathering attempts. Or so she tried to. In the midway, tanuki’s sprint came to halt, like someone just had grabbed her from behind. Suika flinched when she fell face down on the dirt with a painfilled yelp. Jinchuuriki walked closer, looking at what stopped Momo so dramatically. Soon redhaired jinchuuriki could see a familiar seal under tanuki’s back paw, its chain-like marking pouring over the paper to the crass, forming a circle.</p><p> <em>‘Trap seal, fuinjutsu based technique where person pours their chakra onto the seals, places them in the environment and with luck traps their opponents in them. An advanced version of the seal is that by adding some strokes, the seal will camouflage itself by mimicking the environment’s colors. You can escape from the trap by overwhelming its stored chakra, but it’s risky since you don’t know how much you have to use your own reverses.’ </em>Suika felt pride in recognizing the seal. He was never that good in fuinjutsu, but at least he could remember different types of seals. His attention returned to Momo, who lifted her face up, spitting the dirt while glaring at Yuzu though there wasn’t any anger behind it.</p><p> </p><p>“Trap seal?!... Not bad, good idea to plant them when I’m distracted. But the ones that trap your opponent well are pretty chakra-consuming. Might give you trouble in an actual fight.”  </p><p>Yuzu smirked from his spot, already showing noticeable traits of Sage mode. Tanuki markings dominated his face, usually bright blue eyes were replaced by dark-coloured ones (it’s still debatable if they’re pure black or just really dark brown). This and his dirty training outfit (plain light green t-shirt and black shorts) made him look downright wild man, but still managed to held dignity. </p><p>“It’s nothing if you do seals in advance.” Yuzu commented playfully. Jumping up from his spot, the blonde strolled over to the trapped tanuki, did some hand seals and Momo sprinted up to collect herself. Suika decided it was time to interrupt.</p><p> </p><p>“Seems like you’re doing well Yuzu.” Kyuubi’s jinchuuriki turned to look at him, a happy grin spreading on his face.</p><p>"Suika! It's been a while, how was the trip? Did Money Grandpa bore you to death with his complaints?"</p><p> </p><p>Redhaired jinchuuriki smiled gently at his friend and brother figure, something he did with only a few people. Thanks to Yuzu’s training and Suika’s missions, the pair hadn’t gotten a chance to see each other face to face for over a month. They did communicate almost daily with communication seals that the group had managed to create with help of scrolls and notes that Uzushio’s former residents Uzumaki clan left behind. Before this each member had a ring, but after the whole Obito fiasco, they really didn’t trust those things. Plus rings allowed only Nagato to contact others, with communication seals there wasn’t that problem. There was also a possibility to turn seals off just like Yuzu had done, but it was noted to be a bad sign and causes others to freak out.</p><p> </p><p>Suika really wanted to express how worried he had been but decided to leave it for later. Now he had a question to answer.</p><p> </p><p>"It was challenging, but also an eye-opener. And no, Kakuzu-san didn't bore me to death. I actually managed to improve my taijutsu." Suika answered, rubbing his neck to ease tension on his muscles.</p><p>"You did? Or did you just find a new way to throw sand and call it taijutsu move?" Blonde smirked and received a playful push as a reward. Yuzu laughed at this gesture, but then frowned when he noticed the protein bar on the other’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously Suika? Why you never eat proper breakfast?”</p><p>“How do you know that this isn’t just my brunch? Maybe I had a full course meal?”</p><p>“He didn’t.” Momo added from behind them, still brushing her fur to look more proper. “I can smell your breath from here. Either you didn’t eat and still have your morning breath, or you just admitted that you had sewage water as breakfast.”</p><p>Suika didn’t appreciate it when Shukaku suddenly started laughing loudly alongside Yuzu, but could only shake his head at tanuki’s humour. She was the kind of companion that waited the right moment to roast people, nobody really was safe from her. Before Momo could possibly continue, a familiar calm voice was heard.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, it's nice to see you three having fun."</p><p>"Konan-nee! Fuu! Hi!" Yuzu exclaimed happily after seeing two kunoichis walking on the training ground. Mint-haired girl carried a large bento box with her while older kunoichi held some papers.</p><p>“Hey Yu-chan! Sui-kun! Look what me and Haku-kun made!” Fuu declared happily while opening the lid. The box contained dozens of onigiris, all perfectly lined up to be admired upon.</p><p> </p><p>“Aah looks good Fuu-Wait. You and Haku? Since when?” Blonde-haired jinchuuriki asked curiously.</p><p>"Well, since you were busy doing senjutsu training this morning and Haku-kun had nothing to do before the meeting discussing Kiri, I kept him company. At some point, I confessed that I don't know how to make onigiris and he taught me. But we got carried away and made way too much." She lifted the box to show it better. ”I thought you might like them after such hard training. And of course, Sui-kun can eat too.” Redhead smiled after hearing this while Yuzu sighed deeply.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuu, I'm grateful for your two's thoughtfulness. But at the same time, why?" He took a dramatic stance, something he did only when not being serious "First Deidei steals Haku from me and now you? How can you be so cruel? How the world can be so cruel? I meet my pen pal after so long and everything keeps us apart."</p><p>"What are you even talking about? Haku-kun spent hours with you yesterday while you did your D-rank." Konan asked with an unimpressed tone. Yuzu scoffed at this.</p><p>"It's not the same when Sasori is there with lectures about his youth where ninjas got punished for dying at the wrong moment. And he also has a scary number of threats. One of them intended to shave my head if he failed again with his experiment. Do you think he's bitter about the fact that my hair is superior to his skills?"</p><p> </p><p>Fuu wanted to know what that last part about failures and hair meant, but Konan spoke first. "You can wonder Sasori's intentions later. Now since all of you are here, I must discuss the big mission that you three will do."</p><p>Jinchuurikis alongside tanuki turned to look at her with curious expressions. Blonde jinchuuriki especially.</p><p> </p><p>"Me too? But… didn't I just yesterday get punished to do D-ranks until I learned my lesson about responsible ninja behaviour?" Yuzu asked with confusion. </p><p>"Oh, trust me, you will be doing them. But we decided to put them on hold. You will do them until we leave for the mission and after we come back. And ramen ban is still on."</p><p>“…So, you still are gonna starve me to death? Such a cruel village… maybe I should sue you for mistreatment. Suika, Fuu and Zabuza can be my witnesses, and Momo with Haku my lawyers.” Other jinchuurikis and tanuki chuckled at his dramatics and Konan rolled her eyes with a hint of fondness.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you just eat sushi? You love it as much as ramen.” She offered him a solution.</p><p>“It’s about balance Konan-nee! If I have only one the balance is destroyed. My tastebuds can’t handle sushi if they know that ramen is missing. Fuu, can I have comfort food now?” Blonde gestured the bento and Fuu held it for him to have better access. He grabbed few onigiris and flopped down, soon joined by his fellow jinchuurikis and Momo. Konan herself decided to sit down, adjusting papers that caught others' attention.</p><p> </p><p>“So, what are those papers Konan-sensei?” Suika asked. Kunoichi smiled that redhead still referred to her as his teacher even though she hasn’t taught him in few years. Originally she had been the one responsible for young ones' education in both basics skills as ninja knowledge. Now she mostly taught Fuu who had been mostly trained to use her jinchuuriki powers and needed some help in other areas.</p><p> </p><p>“They are for your mission. Now listen, we will discuss this as the whole group in the evening but now I’ll give you a simplified version. So this is basically a challenging infiltration mission between high A-rank and S-rank.”</p><p>“Sounds tough, what do we do?” Yuzu asked, finishing his third onigiri.</p><p>"You...are going to enter in Chunin Exams which are held in Konoha."</p><p> </p><p>It had followed by silence. Fuu’s smile had faded, and she looked uncertain while Suika tried to adjust to the information. And Yuzu? Yuzu had frozen from the news. Konohagakure was his birthplace and possible doom in the worst-case scenario. As jinchuuriki Yuzu was a weapon from birth, tied to Kurama until death ripped them apart. He knew what the village would do to him if they captured him. Blonde had learned and seen how jinchuurikis were treated and it was almost never positive. Even Hachibi’s jinchuuriki Killer Bee who was literally part of Raikage’s family alongside Nibi’s jinchuuriki Nii Yugito had to work hard for years before Kumogakure’s residents stopped treating them like trash. The idea of spending time in the village for more than a few days freaked him out. Fuu and Suika instead had personal experiences of living as village’s jinchuurikis and they shared Yuzu’s mindset. Finally, the redhead voiced his opinion.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry Konan-sensei, but this mission feels extremely risky. Especially when Konoha is in an alert from the fact that “<em>their</em>” jinchuuriki has been spotted.” Yuzu smirked at Suika’s dry delivery.</p><p>“While that’s true, Konoha has things we desire to both destroy and obtain.” Konan replied which received curious stares from younger ninjas “We really would rather keep you safe, but you’re only young ninjas that are suitable to the mission.”</p><p>“What about Oboro’s team? Or Shigure’s? They’re young.” Blonde-haired jinchuuriki asked. Konan coughed awkwardly.</p><p>“They…need practice.”</p><p>“They suck? I think they’re pretty good.”</p><p>“Not suck, but their skills are too…Amegakurerish, you see?”</p><p>“Ooh now I get it, too suspicious to have genins with trademark Ame techniques in Konoha if Itachi already tattled about big kaboom.” Yuzu nodded understandingly alongside his fellow jinchuurikis. Then the mint-haired girl decided to voice her concerns.</p><p> </p><p>“But what do we do if we get caught? Being in in such heavily guarded enemy territory alone sounds scary.” </p><p>“You won’t be alone. Sasori and I will come with you. And we have planned several escape plans just in case.” Konan reassured Fuu who nodded in relief. Then she offered them papers that she was carrying. “Here’s the list of things that you should remember when entering the exams. We will discuss these things in the evening, but please try to memorize this. You have three weeks until exams start. And Yuzu, Nagato will give you the next D-rank at 12.30. Don’t be late.”</p><p> </p><p>After that Konan transformed her body into tiny paper birds and disappeared, leaving three jinchuuriki to discuss their mission and the papers that they received.</p><p>“<em>Sigh</em> reading has never been my strong point. I learn best when I experience things in person. “Yuzu lamented, not looking forward either reading or new D-rank “I should probably do simulation on these things…”</p><p>“I can help you if you want. I’ll be your nasty distrustful examiner.” Momo offered which made her summoner smile in gratitude. </p><p>“May Fuu and I tag along? I think it would be better for all of us. Real-life situations are different than textbook ones.” Suika added while the girl nodded in agreement.</p><p>“That’s true.” After this Yuzu took a bite of new onigiri, but was surprised by the new sweet favour that he encountered. Blonde glanced onigiri’s filling.</p><p>“Fuu… why there’s a gummy bear in onigiri?”</p><p>“We ran out of usual fillings, so we decided to improvise. Is it good?”</p><p>“…Great friendly prank idea I guess. Just don’t pull something like this in front of Money Grandpa. For a guy who doesn’t like talking he surely loves to complain.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Haruno Sakura walked through the busy streets of Konoha, finally stopping in front of the Yamanaka Flowers shop. She let sigh pass through her lips. Honestly, kunoichi didn’t really want to deal with this place, but it was Konoha’s only actual flower shop and had what she needed.</p><p><em>‘Maybe I’m lucky and Yamanaka-san is the one working today.’</em> Sakura thought hopefully while stepping in. She could deal with shop’s owner Yamanaka Inoichi, wise and understanding ninja, exactly opposite of his-</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome- Oh, what do you want Forehead?”</p><p> </p><p>-daughter Yamanaka Ino, who was currently sitting on counter with a challenging look. Sakura prepared herself mentally. Ever since their friendship broke at the ninja academy, she and Ino have been fighting like cats and dogs over the silliest things. Who gets better grades, who delivers the best insults, who is prettiest, and most importantly: who wins Uchiha Sasuke’s heart for herself? Of course they had Sasuke’s other fangirls as rivals too, but their efforts couldn’t ever be compared on the pair’s battle of wills. Sakura being put into the same team as Uchiha just seemed to fuel already intense flames, making Ino try even harder to get his attention. And from the look of it, she was ready for another round of Forehead vs. Ino-pig.</p><p> </p><p>“So let me guess, you’re here to brag right? Asuma-sensei told us that your team took C-rank mission that turned to A-rank.” Kunoichi in the counter informed smugly, clearly setting up bait to her rival to catch up.</p><p>Sakura ignored this, instead she crouched down to have a better look at flowers, trying to find the right one. She could ask Ino, but the pale blonde-haired girl didn’t really look helpful.</p><p>
  <em>“I honestly expected you to come sooner, it’s been a week already. You wouldn’t miss the opportunity like this to show off, just like in academy-“</em>
</p><p>Pink-haired kunoichi mentally went through flowers’ names and traits, but none of them were what she was looking for. She didn’t want chrysanthemums, tulips, or roses, after debating for a long time she decided on two different flowers. But where to find them was another question.</p><p>
  <em>“-Was it great? Oh Sasuke-kun probably looked so handsome while fighting missing-nins. I bet you just drooled after him the whole time-“</em>
</p><p>Sakura tried to concentrate on her task, but Ino made it pretty hard. Kunoichi felt her patience drip away.</p><p>
  <em>“Hey, are you listening? Or do you think that you’re way too important to be bothered by me-“</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ino, can you please be quiet for a moment? I came to buy flowers for Takeo-kun.” The first time after entering the shop Sakura glanced at Ino, annoyance clearly on her face. But she tried to keep her answer neutral and professional since she wasn’t in the mood for fighting. The girl at the counter huffed, clearly not approving her response. Flipping her long hair, Ino delivered her most piercing insult.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, look at you, all mature and ladylike. Acting like you actually care about Takeo-kun. Shouldn’t you be dancing from joy since you’re getting rid of him?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I’m sorry, but even if his spine heals properly, the chances of him having a career as a ninja are non-existent.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>At that moment doctor’s words echoed in Sakura’s mind, healing bruises in her stomach area ached. She was lost in words, insults made her feel weak, reminding her of Takeo’s situation and humiliation. Ino’s smug expression became too much, Sakura felt her body shake, desire to escape increased but she couldn’t move. She felt trapped. Luckily, her rescuer was nearby.</p><p> </p><p>“Ino! That’s not the way to talk to the customer!” Sakura almost sighed in relief when Inoichi appeared, carrying a box of marigolds. After firmly (yet gently) pushing his now quiet daughter away from the counter, he smiled in an encouraging manner at pink-haired girl “What I can get you Sakura-chan?”</p><p> </p><p>“Um, well I was going to buy flowers for Takeo-kun, do you have either daffodils or blue hydrangeas Yamanaka-san?” Pink-haired kunoichi asked with a little uneasy voice. Older Yamanaka looked thoughtful after hearing the question.</p><p>“Hm, we have both. But may I ask why daffodils? People don’t usually buy those for hospital visits.” He didn’t need to ask about blue hydrangeas, they’re known to express apology. Kind of giving you the idea of how Sakura was feeling about the situation. Inoichi had an urge to reassure her that she shouldn’t feel guilty for things that aren’t her fault but held his tongue while waiting for an answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, daffodils are such strong flowers, one of the first ones to bloom at spring. I thought they would give him strength.” Sakura mustered, a little embarrassed from her explanation. Luckily, Inoichi just nodded as an understanding. Ino looked like she wanted to comment, but a warning side glance from older Yamanaka stopped her.</p><p>“Strength eh? Sounds wonderful. If I were you, I would go with that. And our daffodils are cheaper since they bloomed well this year.”</p><p>Sakura smiled, though it didn’t reach her eyes “Well, then I would like to have them please Yamanaka-san.” </p><p>Inoichi smiled his best customer-serving smile in return “Let me get them ready for you.”</p><p> </p><p>The next minutes were extremely awkward to young genins while older Yamanaka prepared flowers. Ino fidgeted on her spot, clearly wanting to say something, but the heavy atmosphere in the shop stopped her. Her rival wasn’t any better, rubbing her hands awkwardly while pretending to be interested in sunflowers. Finally, Inoichi was ready and pink-haired kunoichi almost pulled the flowers from his grip. With proper thanks and the right amount of payment, she bid farewells to father and daughter, leaving the shop as fast as she could without running.</p><p> </p><p>After Sakura left the shop, Inoichi’s expression took a U-turn. He turned to look at his daughter with the most “<em>I’m so, <strong>SO</strong>, disappointed in you</em>”- face he could muster. And it was pretty effective, Ino could feel the need to find the closest closet and lock herself in it.</p><p> </p><p>“Ino, what was that I heard? You knew her teammate is in hospital with a career-ending injury and you’re provoking her? And not only that, but the way you’re disrespecting Takeo-kun is downright shameless! You know better than this! So please, care to explain this to me?” Inoichi lectured furiously.</p><p>Ino’s cheeks flushed in both embarrassment and shame after hearing her father’s disbelief tone. It was also hard to find the right words for her defence.</p><p> </p><p>“I…just. It’s Sakura, that’s how we are…so I thought she would come here to brag about her mission-“</p><p>“If Sakura-chan wanted to brag, she would have done it when she came back.” Inoichi interrupted “And if you remembered our clan’s teachings, you would have recognized her intentions by just looking at her expression when she walked in. Tell me Ino, did Sakura-chan look like victorious genin ready to brag?” This question actually made Ino think. What did Sakura look like? She wanted to say arrogant know-it-all, but it would be a lie.</p><p>“..No, she looked miserable. And …uneasy?” Her father nodded at this answer.</p><p> </p><p>“She experienced something every ninja meets at one point on their career: an overwhelming enemy. I’m not softening this to you Ino, those ninjas that Team 7 fought could have killed everyone except maybe Kakashi if they’d wanted. Sakura knows that. And it’s probably haunting her thoughts constantly.” Older Yamanaka started to fill one empty planter with marigolds he had brought. ”So even though you’re jealous, try not to take things too far.”</p><p>“I-I’m not jealous! Why would I be jealous?!” Ino spluttered, feeling a new wave of heat assault her face from such accusations. Her father allowed a small smile to reach his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think I don’t know how genins are? The first team to get more serious mission is always the source of envy to other teams. And the fact that she’s your love rival isn’t easing it.” He finished putting the last marigold in its place and walked next to Ino, placing his hand over her shoulder “Please think about this. Sakura is your fellow Konoha ninja just like Shikamaru and Choji. You might save each other in the future. And if I ever find out that you acted such improper manner again-“</p><p>“Okay okay daddy I get it! I’m sorry how I behaved, I swear this will not happen again!” Ino interrupted in a frantic manner which made her father sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Good. But I’m not the one you should apologize.” After that he left to pick another box of flowers, leaving Ino in charge. She gently played with her hair, thinking of her father’s words, Sakura and even Takeo.</p><p>And the more genin reflected her behaviour, the more ashamed she became. Especially since she didn’t even mean to say those things. Honestly, the fact that one of her former classmates had been crippled scared her. Young Yamanaka knew she had to apologize, but at the same time didn’t really know-how. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sakura found herself walking towards one of the training grounds, daffodils firmly on her hands. Originally, she was going to go straight to the hospital, but then remembered her other teammate who most likely occupied training ground 7. And soon kunoichi could hear and see him, feeling uncertainness fill her the more she approached him. There was Sasuke, too concentrated to either notice or care that she had arrived.</p><p> </p><p>Sakura nervously watched how her teammate pummelled the training pole, wood creaking from assault. She tried to find her voice, but unlike the usual shyness that she felt towards her crush, this was more like unease. Something was seriously wrong with Sasuke. Even though their team had been put on hold, Uchiha could be found almost always on training fields, throwing shuriken after shuriken, barely even eating anything, stopping only after the sun had settled down. His obsessive training schedule was noticed by other ninjas too. Medic-nin who few days ago checked Sakura’s injuries and possible aftereffects from ice prison complained how Sasuke hadn’t come to his check-up and fussed over the fact that he trained when his body was supposed to rest.</p><p> </p><p>Swallowing and taking a deep breath pink-haired genin was ready to interrupt his training, but he beat her do it.</p><p>"What do you want Sakura?" She jumped from the sudden voice. Sasuke had stopped pummelling the pole and she felt her stomach drop after seeing his bruised hands.</p><p>“S-Sasuke-kun! Your hands-!”</p><p>“Doesn’t matter right now. Now tell me what it is.” Kunoichi felt protest forming in her mouth, her inner mind screaming that it did matter. In fact, it mattered a lot. Uchiha should be in the hospital to have his hands healed, not be here destroying them! But with luck that would happen.</p><p> </p><p>"I just...I was going to visit the hospital to see Takeo-kun, do you want to come too?"</p><p>Uchiha’s expression shifted in mere seconds. First he looked taken aback by request, eyes softening, but then shook his head and coldness returned “I don’t have time for something like that. I need to train.” </p><p>“But Sasuke-kun, I think Takeo-kun would be happy if we visited him. Being stuck in bed is boring him out of his mind.”</p><p>“Then he should concentrate on fixing himself, so he doesn’t have to stay in bed. We would be distracting him from this goal by visiting.” Sakura’s eyes widened from such mindset. Distract? Takeo had been cheerful when she visited two days ago and she promised to visit him when his treatment was over and wasn’t filled with morphine.</p><p>“I- I mean…It’s just nice thing we can do to him.” She offered shyly but Sasuke snorted at this.</p><p>“Only nice thing that I can do to him is to make sure that I’ll never be too weak to protect my teammates and being treated in such humiliating way.” Sasuke continued to pummel the pole, punches getting more vicious. </p><p>Now Sakura understood what the problem was. Sasuke’s guilt on Takeo’s condition and encounter with long lost jinchuuriki Uzumaki Naruto fuelled him to improve himself in an obsessive manner. She kind of felt embarrassed that she hadn’t figured this out sooner. Sasuke slowed his pummelling and spoke yet again in much more depressive manner.</p><p>“I’m too weak, if I couldn’t handle <em>him</em>, how can I kill <em>that man</em>? Truly, how naïve I’ve been?”</p><p> </p><p>Kunoichi felt the urge to comfort him “But, remember what Kakashi-sensei told us about jinchuurikis? They’re tough opponents-! “</p><p>“Don’t you dare use that excuse on me!” Sasuke yelled suddenly, his frown turned into a full glare. Sakura swallowed while Uchiha’s face twisted from rage back into dejected one “Don’t you dare.. Kakashi used that excuse, chunins in front gate used that excuse, even Iruka-sensei used that…And not a single one of them listened when I told them that jinchuuriki didn’t even use any of his techniques. I gave my best taijutsu moves and he just dodged them like it was nothing…” He stopped his punches and leaned against the pole, looking downright beaten. “You know what’s funniest? I was never in danger. He never went truly offensive.” Sasuke’s left hand roamed near his eyes “If I was truly in danger, I would have sharingan now…And you would be dead…”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura felt a cold shiver down on her spine, yet again reminded of her mortality. But at the same time, her inner voice wasn’t happy about the scenario of her dying and him surviving. Sakura took a deep breath, Sasuke was upset, she must be a more mature one.</p><p>“But we’re here now and alive. And we both can become better from this point on, right?” Pink-haired kunoichi encouraged but much to her surprise received only a snort.</p><p>“You? Hah, you can’t even hold kunai right, how you become better?”</p><p> </p><p>‘<em>Oh the nerve-!! SHANNARO!!’ </em>That insult both hurt and infuriated Sakura and for the first time in her life she expressed her anger towards her crush “I-! I can hold kunai just fine! And I have perfect chakra control unlike you! I’ve been training too you know! It’s not my fault that my parents didn’t have fancy private training grounds and-!” She clasped her hand over her mouth. Kunoichi wasn’t meant to say that last part, she knew that family was a sore topic to Sasuke. Hesitantly she tried to apologize “S-Sasuke-kun! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to-!”</p><p>“Oh, I don’t think even my parents’ <em>fancy training ground</em> could help you.” kunoichi flinched at his cold tone. He was mad alright “Your parents are supposed to be ninja, but I’ve never heard of them. That’s your fate Sakura. You will always be too weak to mean something to Konoha so maybe you should just accept your fate and resign-”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“That’s enough!”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Both genins were startled by a sudden angry voice. Kakashi had appeared out of nowhere, the usual lazy look was replaced with a strict one which made both of them submit.</p><p>"Sasuke, you have <strong>no</strong> right to take your frustrations out on Sakura and call her weak. You should be ashamed! And Sakura, your flowers get damaged if you clutch them like that."</p><p> </p><p>The pink haired girl blinked and realized how strong her grip currently was. Immediately she started to check their condition while Kakashi made his way towards his unruly genin.</p><p>“Sasuke, we will discuss your behaviour later, but you will go to the hospital to check those hands.”</p><p>“For the last time, I don’t need-!”</p><p>“Do it or you’ll lose them due to possible infection. Internal bleeding and wounds caused by splinters aren’t a joke in a long run. Especially if you don't let them heal.” Copy-nin spoke yet again with his strict tone. Sasuke didn’t appreciate this treatment at all.</p><p>“You aren’t even our sensei now! What gives you the right-!”</p><p>“First of all, I am your sensei. Team 7’s break is over. Secondly, you can’t talk to your superiors that way. So instead of my original reason for coming here, I shall make a new plan: we go to the hospital, we visit Takeo and then you’ll let medic-nin check your hands. If you resist, I shall drag you there by your ear like a naughty child so your fellow genins can see. Did I make myself clear Sasuke?” The last threat made Sasuke’s cheeks heat up. The idea of being treated like a child instead of a ninja didn’t really sit well on him, but he nodded. Kakashi looked satisfied and clapped his hands. </p><p>“Okay, now to the hospital, both of you. And no running away.”</p><p> </p><p>They walked in silence through Konoha’s crowded streets, trying to ignore the curious glances of villagers. Genins felt like unruly children who would get grounded when they get home, Kakashi’s presence firmly behind them. But there was something that bothered Sakura and she decided to finally break the awkward silence.</p><p>“Kakashi-sensei, why did you originally come to see us?” Copy-nin gave her his trademark eye smile.</p><p>“Well, my cute genins, I was ordered to give you these.” He offered both genins papers who took them curiously.</p><p>“What are these?” Sasuke asked, his anger being replaced by genuine question.</p><p>“These are confirmation that you will enter in Chunin Exams. Of course, only in case you decide to participate,”</p><p> “Chunin Exams? What’s that?” Sakura had a feeling that she knew but decided it was better to ask.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a promotion exam in which genins participate on purpose to become chunins. Initially, all villages held their own exams, but after Third Shinobi World War they started to host bigger ones in which all villages’ genins can participate. Great ninja villages Konoha, Kiri, Suna, Iwa and Kumo take turns on hosting the event, and now is Konoha’s turn.” Kakashi explained.</p><p>“So we can see what kind of genins other villagers have to offer?” Sasuke asked, showing interest in the topic. Kakashi rubbed his neck sheepishly. </p><p> </p><p>” Well… technically yes, but in practice? Not always. I don’t believe that we will see any Iwa or Kumo ninjas since Iwa holds a grudge over war losses and Konoha had a conflict with Kumo some years ago.”</p><p>“Conflict?” Sakura repeated in confusion.</p><p>“Kumo’s Head Ninja got killed after trying to kidnap one clan’s child. It had messy aftermath and Kumo acts like they didn’t do anything wrong.” Kakashi remembered side-branch member Hyuuga Hizashi who died due to this affair. Man’s son Neji holds great resentment towards his clan’s main branch over this and Kakashi often listened to Guy’s laments of not knowing how to help his student to move on. Especially since Neji took his frustrations on his cousin Hinata who was a member of both the main branch and team 8 which was led by Kakashi’s other friend Yuhi Kurenai. And kunoichi also lamented how she didn’t know how to help her student who suffered from both emotional and verbal abuse. His thoughts were interrupted when Sakura voiced her concerns.</p><p> </p><p>“Kakashi-sensei…why are you giving us the change to participate? We graduated from the academy just recently, is it wise that we participate in such event?”</p><p>“Hokage and elders thought you were ready. And the decision is yours. I won’t force you.” <em>‘Except if the situation needs it since council doesn’t take “no” as an answer.’ </em>Copy-nin thought bitterly, thinking the meeting with them just a while ago.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kakashi stood in front of Sarutobi Hiruzen and elders Mitokado Homura, Shimura Danzo and Utatane Koharu. All of them had served Konoha since First Hokage Hashirama was still alive and now made sure that the village would always stay strong and well guided. Though for Kakashi, the elders were just retired ninjas who refused to let go of their position and had way too much power over decisions. Especially Danzo made his skin crawl. Old bandaged war hawk had done some shady things over the years, often going behind Hokage’s back and painting all of it as “It’s for the sake of Konoha”. The only good thing that Kakashi had received from Danzo was meeting Tenzo who managed to get free from elder ninja’s clutches and was now part of Hiruzen’s personal ANBU squad. But it didn’t stop Copy-nin from disliking his higher-ups. Especially when they called him to receive a new order.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Hokage-sama, honoured elders...This order is too much. As their sensei, I cannot allow Sasuke and Sakura to participate in Chunin Exams." Kakashi stated professionally.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why not? Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan had top grades in the academy. Surely, they could already handle the exams. Besides, we will give you more experienced genin to fill Takeo-kun's place." Danzo spoke in an impassive manner like he didn’t understand the problem.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But Sasuke and Sakura haven't recovered from news about Takeo or mission. I can't just give them a new teammate." Kakashi tried yet again to reason with them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Chunin Exams are in three weeks, surely they have time to know each other.” Homura commented before continuing. “If Uzumaki Naruto truly is in a group of dangerous missing-nins, there is a chance that our village will be in danger in near future. We need every opportunity to counter Kyuubi’s power.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“So, you want Sasuke to unlock his sharingan? By sending him in the exams you wish him to be on such high-stress levels that his dojutsu unlocks? Because Uchiha Madara managed to control bijuu with his own sharingan? You really think this is the best idea?” Kakashi analysed, not really appreciating this plan. Elders’ frowns deepened after hearing this.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I don’t see why you’re being so uncooperative Kakashi-kun. Don’t you want your students to be stronger?” Koharu asked with clear annoyance.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I want my students to be stronger, both physically and mentally. Their wellbeing is my top concern.” Copy-nin answered honestly. He had plans for what to do with his students after their break as the team was over. Look after their health, fiA fewways to help in their weak points, and adjust them to the new teammate that they would receive. And now the council had to ruin it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Well, maybe you should have thought about your students’ wellbeing before continuing the mission that made Konoha lose genin.” Danzo countered jonin’s previous statement coldly. Kakashi flinched, he knew that elders wouldn’t let him live that down, feeling the familiar shame yet again. Fortunately, Hokage decided to join in the conversation.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I'm sorry Kakashi-kun. My colleagues aren’t really good with things like these. And are ashamed to give you other reason why this is so important.” He ignored the elders' shocked protest, raising his voice to speak over them “But I think you will understand what’s the real problem here. This isn't just about making genins stronger. This is also about Konoha's relationships. Few days ago, some idiot spread rumour that Last Uchiha will compete in Konoha’s Chunin Exams and people have already started to place some bets. What do you think would happen if we put end to that rumour? Especially when one of the gamblers is Land of Fire’s Daimyo."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"In other words, if Sasuke doesn't participate, Konohagakure might lose trading businesses due to disappointed customers and our economy will suffer. And unsatisfied Daimyo-sama might cut our funding like Land of Wind's did to Sunagakure." Kakashi summarised understandingly, but not entirely happy that one of his students is used as a gift basket for greedy businessmen and nobles.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, Suna's current suffering is unfortunate, but at the same time warning sight. I will not allow Konoha to suffer from such fate."</em>
</p><p>‘And yet you’re putting a burden on one of your genin who isn’t in the right mindset.’ <em>Kakashi thought bitterly. If he ever found out who idiot hyped up his student, he wouldn’t hesitate to punch them. Speaking of genins “And Sakura?”</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>" Sakura-chan… she can decide it herself. We only really need Sasuke-kun to participate.” Koharu stated while others, even Hiruzen nodded. Copy-nin held his tongue, feeling the urge to defend his other student who was so easily dismissed. Hokage spoke yet again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It would be good if you can tell them the news immediately. They’re probably on training ground 7.” He tapped his crystal ball that could see what was happening around the village to make his statement clear. Kakashi was quiet for a few seconds before answering.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“As you wish Hokage-sama.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kakashi knew that he didn’t have to urge his students to join on exams. From the looks of it, Sasuke was ready to jump in, desiring to test his skills. Sakura looked somewhat unsure and Copy-nin wished her to be wiser, though knew that she probably will follow Sasuke’s example. He hadn’t told them about their new teammate yet, but decided to leave it to tomorrow. Now it was important to make them adjust to the idea of the exam.</p><p> </p><p>“Now remember my cute genins, Chunin Exams aren’t for fun and games. All genins that villages and countries see worthy gather there. They’re strong and tough opponents.”</p><p>“..Like Naruto?” Sakura asked quietly. Her question caused the other two to tense. While Sasuke gritted his teeth from a reminder of the boy who “<em>humiliated</em>” him, Kakashi was down on memory lane. Shock and joy he felt when he saw the boy for the first time after eleven years. Whose baby photo had been burned in his mind. Whose disappearance caused him to try to slice his Hokage’s throat in pure rage which made him lose his ANBU position. But at least he got the chance to see the justice happen.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi wasn't truly a sadistic man. Sure, Copy-nin liked to mess with people, but ninja never saw any pleasure in killing and torturing. But he couldn't deny that he didn't enjoy the moment when orphanage’s people were begging for mercy from the merciless ninja council. <em>They were innocent.</em> <em>They hadn't neglected him. They treated all their orphans equally. They didn’t ignore the fact that jinchuuriki disappeared.</em> It's funny how many excuses like those even when evidence was against them. Well, they and people found by Yamanaka clan members learned hard way why ninja villages weren’t always civilian friendly.</p><p> </p><p>After those events, he was broken. But the fact that Kyuubi hadn’t emerged kept him going. Naruto was out there somewhere and he would find him. Of course, friendship with Guy and others helped him, but Copy-nin knew that he wouldn’t find peace until he knew what happened to his sensei’s son. And now he knew.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing sadly, Kakashi answered Sakura’s question “…No, genins in exams might be strong, but most likely Naruto is on another level. I think he surpassed chunin status years ago, a result of being raised by strong ninja you see.”</p><p>Kunoichi nodded awkwardly while Sasuke huffed in irritation. They were quiet for the moment until Sakura spoke yet again “What’s going to happen now?”</p><p>Kakashi watched his students with a grim look. "I don't know Sakura. But one thing is sure. Our village's jinchuuriki is possibly surrounded by S-ranked missing-nins. And who knows what they're doing right now."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Okay, how about...<em>Ametsuki</em>?"</p><p>"Kind of feels like copying the original name."</p><p>"Well how about <em>Mayonaka</em>?<em> Yugata</em>?<em> Yoru</em>?<em>"</em></p><p>"Ugh Sasori danna, stop suggesting names based on times of day!"</p><p>"I must agree with Deidara, I will not allow any name that has something to do with time or day."</p><p>"So, what do you suggest Leader?"</p><p>"…<em>S-Gang</em>.” </p><p>"Nagato no."</p><p>"What’s that even supposed to mean?”</p><p>“Well Kakuzu, since we’re S-ranked ninjas-“</p><p>“You forgot that brats aren’t even in bingo book. And I wouldn’t count them as S-rank ninjas yet.”</p><p>“But they will be soon enough and if you let me finish-“</p><p>“Leader, I refuse to be called ‘<em>Deidara from S-gang</em>, un!”</p><p> “Well, it’s still better than your suggestions!” </p><p> </p><p>"What are they doing?" Fuu asked from her fellow jinchuurikis. She just came inside the meeting room and found "<em>adults</em>" discussing around the table while Yuzu and Suika were leaning against the wall, having their own intense thumb war going on.</p><p>"They finally realized that we haven't come up with a new name to our group ever since Obito ruined Akatsuki for us with his crazy moon plans." Yuzu answered, letting a small victory cheer when he managed to overpower Suika’s thumb.</p><p> </p><p>Fuu raised her eyebrow "But isn't our group's name <em>Kickass</em> gang?"</p><p>"Where did you get that idea?" Suika asked while nursing his own thumb with small disappointment. </p><p>"Well, when I met you guys Yu-chan said, <em>'Hey want to join in our kickass gang?</em>' and of course I wanted to join with a name like that."</p><p>“Well believe me or not, Suika suggested something like that. We had to reject it due to inappropriacy. After a couple of similar suggestions, they banished us here.” Blonde grinned friendly while Suika’s cheeks heated a little.</p><p>“How could I know that so many words have double meanings?”</p><p>"Well, true. But at the same time, I think they are just overly critical. They didn't accept my <em>Uchiha Slayers</em> suggestion either."</p><p>"Yuzu, that's because it was way too specific." Redhead commented dryly before carefully adding "And it's not fair to judge the whole family you know?"</p><p>This comment made blonde huff "Well in my opinion, I can say what I want since there's like, three Uchihas and they all are more or less assholes."</p><p>Suika sighed little, deciding that it was better to leave that conservation there. Fuu also seemed to sense this and kept quiet.</p><p> </p><p>They listened to table’s rapid conversation in an awkward manner for few minutes until kunoichi had the urge to talk again “So, we’re going to Konoha…It’s my first time in a great ninja village. What about you two?” she asked curiously in which Suika replied.</p><p>“Never visited Konoha. Suna and Iwa have always been the only bigger ninja villages I’ve visited. What about you Yuzu? You went in the field more often than I did.” He turned to look blonde whose pouting face was replaced by a thoughtful one.</p><p>"I’ve visited Kiri, Kumo and Suna through my life. Konoha…just baby back then. I was never allowed to set my foot anywhere near that place, though I tried once."</p><p>"You did?" Suika asked, first time hearing about it himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Aah, yeah, it's kind of embarrassing honestly. I was like, six or something with a rebellious streak, coming back from a mission with dad. So, we took a shortcut through Land of Fire. At one-point, Konoha was near our camp and my brilliant rebellious bratty-self thought it would be a great idea to see a glimpse of it while dad slept. Except this is S-rank ninja we’re talking about, they just don’t simply sleep."</p><p>Fuu looked at him with sympathy "Ouch..I bet he wasn't happy."</p><p>"Caught me at hundred meters and you're right Fuu, he wasn't happy at all, actually really mad at me. Also one of the few times I got smacked... My left ear never returned to its normal size from that ear dragging."</p><p>Suika frowned while staring at the blonde’s ears suspiciously "They look the same size to me."</p><p>"That's 'cus three months later I got dragged by my right ear, so now they're evenly matched."</p><p>"And what you did that time?"</p><p>"He hosted an illegal underage gambling ring. And used <strong>MY</strong> money as a reward."</p><p> </p><p>Jinchuurikis blinked in surprise when a deep baritone voice answered for Yuzu’s stead. Raising their heads, they noticed that the discussion at the table had ended and all eyes were on them. Yuzu sent a piercing glare towards Kakuzu who just had spoken.</p><p>“For the last time, it was my money Money Grandpa! I won it at the gambling and you know it!”</p><p>“And for the last time, it was mine! You used my money as a wager without permission-!“</p><p>“Kakuzu! Yuzu! I will not have this argument again! You’re ninjas, not some brainless baboons! So act like it!” Nagato yelled before the older ninja could finish his sentence. Then he took a deep breath and gestured the trio. "Yuzu, Suika, Fuu. Come sit with us, it’s time to discuss the exams."</p><p> </p><p>Jinchuurikis obediently found themselves empty seats right next to Nagato, blonde-haired jinchuuriki being the closest. Nursing his temples, the leader gestured him yet again.</p><p>"Yuzu, can you please summon Yashima-sama?”</p><p>Blonde nodded, moving his chair a little to have more space, bit his thumb, and repeated the hand signs that were strictly memorialized in his mind.</p><p>“<em>Kuchiyose no jutsu</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>There was a puff of smoke and small gust flew over people. Normal-sized tanuki had appeared. You could see signs of aging in him, chestnut coloured fur had some gray patches in it and his snot area was completely silver. His blue haramaki also looked worn down. But everybody in the room knew to treat this summon with a respect.</p><p>Yashima was one of the best shapeshifters among tanukis and the leader of the spy network that ninjas used. Thanks to his and other tanukis efforts, ex-Akatsuki was quite aware of the world’s events, so aware in fact that other spy networks would be envious if they ever found out about it.</p><p>He was also former official Uchiha Obito's stalker. The more appropriate job description was probably spying, but Yashima and his few helpers took this whole new level and they could probably write a biography about Obito at this point. And even now tanuki was keen to hunt Uchiha who had disappeared from their sights, finding other crazy stuff going on the world in progress. </p><p> </p><p>“Good evening Yashima-sama, I hope you’re doing well. Would you like to have a cup of tea? We also have some daifuku that goes well with it.” Nagato asked politely, remembering that tanuki liked to discuss things over tea.</p><p>“Good evening to you too Nagato-kun. And yes please.” After hearing this one of Nagato’s paths (Animal Path) came in with a freshly made tea patch and a basket of treats. Offering his teacup to the path tanuki chuckled.</p><p>“Oh, looks good, have some too youngsters. All of you are way too skinny. And too small.” Tanuki offered the basket to jinchuurikis (though they did not appreciate “<em>too small</em>” comment), who after having taken their own share passed it on to Deidara. Artist understood their gesture and repeated it. Soon everybody had their share except Sasori who had a body of puppet (he’s a puppeteer who took his art extremely seriously) and didn’t need to eat. Making himself comfy as possible Yashima turned his attention back to Nagato.</p><p> </p><p>“So, which shall be this meeting’s topic? Kirigakure or Konohagakure?”</p><p>“Konoha this time. Our Kiri mission is going according to plan. Deidara shall leave tomorrow with Momochi Zabuza to look for Terumi Mei.” Hearing Nagato’s explanation Yashima nodded.</p><p>“Good, now let’s shall discuss the mission where we throw our poor cubs at the hornet nest.”</p><p>“You make it sound so inviting Yashima-sama.” Yuzu commented casually which made his summon chuckle.</p><p>“But not far from the truth I’m afraid. I would prefer to have you in Kiri since three jinchuuriki against one would give us advance and Konoha is currently a death-trap for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I want to deal with Orochimaru as soon as possible. I have this nagging feeling that he’s connected to Obito and would cause us more trouble in the future.” Nagato defended his decision.</p><p>“Besides, that slimy snake might finally appear from his hole. More changes we have on killing him makes me happy.” Sasori declared darkly. Orochimaru was once a member of Akatsuki and Sasori’s partner. Puppeteer held deep hatred and desire to kill Snake Sannin after he abandoned the group due to his failed attempt to take Uchiha Itachi’s sharingan eyes. One of the reasons why Suna’s missing-nin volunteered to help Konan on looking after jinchuurikis.</p><p>“I’m just happy if we can damage him enough to make him useless to our enemies.” Konan declared coldly, anger layering her calm voice. Others nodded in agreement and Nagato spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>“And another thing that I want to obtain is Scroll of Seals, also known as the Forbidden Scroll. I read from one of your reports that scroll contains some Uzumaki seals.” Yashima nodded as yes while sipping some tea.</p><p>“Oh yes, my spies in Konoha have followed this man called Shimura Danzo some years for now. They’ve seen him look over the scroll’s techniques and often mentioned Uzumaki clan’s fuinjutsu. Did some nasty stuff with those.” </p><p>“Danzo? Hmph, old veteran in both ninja world and the black market.” Kakuzu commented casually, being familiar with both worlds “Never had a change to do business with him but he has quite a reputation.”</p><p> </p><p>Nagato’s expression darkened “And that’s why I won’t allow my clan’s jutsus be in the hands of such ninja. I know it might be too late already, but we still can take away that power so in the future person like that can’t use them.” He had a plan on striking Danzo too, but it would take larger planning. War hawk was slippery with his own personal army and Leader needed all members to help him.</p><p> </p><p>Yuzu tensed when Nagato referred Uzumaki as his clan. Kyuubi’s jinchuuriki’s biological mother; Uzumaki Kushina was also part of the clan, making him and Nagato related to each other, though very distantly. Part of Yuzu was happy to have a living relative (Nagato was too) and he accepted Kushina’s clan being a piece of him, otherwise Uzushio wouldn’t have accepted him so well when he stepped on the island for the first time. But at the same time the blonde felt uncomfortable, since it felt like he’s betraying his dad and mom, the latter who helped innocent toddler when no-one else did. Also, he preferred to be referred to as Hoshigaki, but feared ninja world’s reaction to his past. Hoshigaki Yuzu being ignored in the preference of either Uzumaki Naruto or worse; <em>Namikaze Naruto</em>. Trying to shake bad thoughts blonde concentrated on listening Yashima’s explanation about Chunin Exams.</p><p> </p><p>“-Nowadays exams test basics areas of ninja career. Information gathering, spying in general, assassination skills, working on a field, fighting skills. Sometimes they also test ninja tools usage. Our cubs have experience so I’m not so worried about this." tanuki finished and continued to devour his daifuku.</p><p>“If this was normal circumstances, they would destroy the exams, but they can’t just roam their way through, can’t they, un?” Deidara questioned.</p><p>“Good point Deidara.” Nagato complimented the artist and turned to look jinchuurikis "This is going to be challenging for you three. You can't use your normal skills in this. So Suika, no sand. Fuu, no jinchuuriki powerups. And Yuzu, no creativity."</p><p>"..so just basic kenjutsu? <em>Sigh</em> I guess it's good to go back to the roots from time to time." Blonde sighed, knowing already that it was going to be troublesome to hold back. Nagato gave them a small yet gentle smile.</p><p> </p><p>"I know you three will do just fine. I'm not going to be mad if you lose your fights, we only need a good excuse to blend in the village. I would be impressed if you managed to get on top three.”</p><p>“And I’m surprised if you can survive past the intellectual part of the exam. Suika is the only one you who uses his brain.” Kakuzu grunted and received sour looks from Fuu and Yuzu while Suika flustered from the rare compliment. This didn’t last long since Deidara decided to defend the pair.</p><p>“Kakuzu danna, I wouldn’t count on Suika’s brain either. He lacks common sense more than Yuzu and Fuu.” Okay, maybe Deidara didn’t defend their honour, but it was nice to have Suika join in their sour face club.</p><p>“If you don’t pass the intellectual part of exams, I will personally make sure that all of your fingers receive papercuts. I didn’t teach you to the near exhaustion so you can just screw me over.” Konan threatened passive-aggressively which made all jinchuurikis gulp nervously.</p><p> </p><p>Nagato, bless his soul, tried to be peacemaker and changed the topic.</p><p>“I’m sure you will do just fine in that area of exams. Fighting in another hand…If this list of names that tanukis managed to gather, thank you for that,” he added to Yashima who just happily munched his second daifuku “-there are big names in the exams. All Konoha’s famous ninja clan children seem to be part of it. Inuzuka, Aburame, Hyuuga, new generation’s Ino-Shika-Cho, Uchiha…”</p><p> </p><p>People tensed up when Nagato mentioned Uchiha yet again. Obito who manipulated them in such a humiliating manner was a bitter reminder that they wish to get rid of. Even if it’s been a year, the shadow of their former hidden leader haunted them. Especially Yuzu who spent his whole life fearing this mysterious missing-nin who was connected to him on so many levels. Not only was Obito taught by his biological father, Kurama believed him to be one who made bijuu attack on Konoha, which in turn made Yuzu jinchuuriki. Even back then when blonde first met him face to face, he had been terrified of negativity and anger that poured from the man. If it has not been for his dad’s calming presence and supportive head pats, Yuzu would have had a panic attack.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly blonde was pulled from his remembrance when Suika gently tugged his shirt with a worried expression. Yuzu flashed him a reassuring smile before concentrating on the topic. Right now, they were discussing jinchuurikis changes of fighting without getting their cover blown.</p><p> </p><p>"-So, what about the Hyuuga clan? Their byakugan can recognise jinchuuriki. Or at least see that the brats’ chakra network isn't normal." Konan voiced her concern.</p><p>“I think we are safe as long as they don’t engage in fights with them or use bijuu’s chakra. There are most likely only two Hyuuga clan members in exams. With luck, they don’t have to deal with them.” Nagato answered calmly.</p><p>“Or we throw pocket sand on their eyes.” Fuu suggested excitedly which received groans from elder ninjas while her friends alongside Deidara and Yashima chuckled.</p><p>“Trust me brat, pocket sand doesn’t work on those snobs.” Sasori said dryly,</p><p>“How do you know that Sasori-san?”</p><p>“…Okay, how they’re going to blend in? Henge is probably too risky, too much damage and it disappears.” no-one commented puppeteer’s topic changing and dived into a new discussion.</p><p>“With the right clothes, we didn’t know what Yuzu truly looked like for most of our lives. And masks are pretty common clothing in ninja attire.” Konan offered.</p><p>“What about their hair? We have three brats with the most troublesome hair colours.” Kakuzu noted while glancing at said hairs. He wasn’t entirely wrong. All three jinchuurikis had unique colours that could be tracked down on certain areas of Elemental Nations and people. Even Yuzu whose hair was most common out of three of them would be in trouble in Konoha where people would notice when the person with the same hair colour as their now deceased Fourth Hokage walked in. Ex-Akatsuki members started to ponder different options.</p><p> </p><p>“We could cover them up, but is it too suspicious if all of them are covered?” Nagato asked from others.</p><p>“Maybe, Konoha is probably more suspicious of outsiders since Itachi managed to return to the village. But what if we gave them wigs to cover their hair. I can produce some high-quality ones for them since shop ones are way too fake.” Sasori offered a solution but received a snort from Deidara.</p><p>“Danna, with your working speed they get their wigs next year.”</p><p>“Oh please, and what would you do? Use your <em>art</em>? I’m sure nobody suspects three genins that look like bomb victims.”</p><p>Konan went to sit between them so two artists wouldn’t start their usual debate. People were in deep thought about how to disguise their young ones until one of them spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t we just dye our hair? Should be easy enough.” Fuu proposed. To her surprise, Yuzu’s expressions soured drastically while Suika watched him with playful sympathy.</p><p>“Oh sure, maybe for you that’s the best solution, but my life is never that easy. I would have been saved from so many close calls..” Blonde sighed, fingers running through spiky hair.</p><p>“Having Kyuubi has its ups and downs right?” Deidara commented from his seat, which earned him a pouting glare from his fellow blonde.</p><p>“Eh, what do guys mean?” Now Fuu was really curious.</p><p>Yuzu glanced at her with a little flustered expression “I don’t know about Chomei, but thanks to Kurama, I have some level of toxic resistance-”</p><p>“Yuzu, I would rather call it faster healing factor. Or regeneration since you did fix your doomed kidney once…” Suika interrupted to add his opinion, which made blonde nod in an accepting way while Fuu paled from casually added info (‘<em>Yu-chan almost lost his kidney once?</em>’). Blonde continued his explanation.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, maybe because it’s more or less poison product, hair dye never stays on my hair more than about a week. Even going to on hair salon to get my hair done didn’t help. They called it cursed. ‘<em>Sun that refuses to go down’ </em>something like that. And they are not the only ones who had tried.” He snickered alongside Deidara. Mint-haired girl felt chill in her spine when suddenly gloomy aura spurted from Sasori. She had never seen a proud ninja so sombre.</p><p>“I’ve made poisons that have easily taken down jonins, destroyed ninja divisions, too difficult to medic-nins to cure. And still…no matter what hair dye I make, nothing stays on brat’s hair..” He muttered in despair which made Deidara snicker.</p><p>“Maybe this is enough proof to you that nothing is supposed to be eternal Sasori danna, just admit that art, just like dye in Yuzu’s hair is just a fleeting momen-“</p><p>“This has nothing to do with art brat!”</p><p> </p><p>“Children please! Go argue somewhere else. This doesn’t solve the problem.” Nagato massaged his temple in an annoyed manner. This discussion made Yuzu remember one particularly funny memory of the time when Suika arrived with help of the postal service.</p><p>“Of course, we can always dump our hair in paint.” This comment caused others, even Nagato to laugh, except suddenly really flustered Suika. </p><p>“It was your idea! I just did what you told me to!”</p><p>“I wasn’t being serious! It was just a joke suggestion to hide your appearance and you decided to do it. Though it was sad that we had to cut your hair, bald Suika still haunts me. Remind me Fuu to show you pictures.” Mint-haired girl nodded eagerly, always excited to know more about her friends’ younger days. Redhead instead wasn’t really excited about the idea, instead he pointed Yuzu’s hair with narrowed eyes.</p><p>“Maybe we should shave your head Yuzu! You’re the only one with problematic hair.”</p><p> </p><p>Blonde shook his head half-heartedly, not really taking his friend’s words seriously. But then he paled when people around him were actually looking thoughtful and accepting. </p><p>“That’s not actually a bad idea, wouldn’t need to worry about getting our cover blown so much.” Konan commented.</p><p>“His blonde hair is one of the more noticeable traits.” Kakuzu added.</p><p> “And we would see what bald Yuzu looks like.” Deidara snickered, already imagining it.</p><p>“I can do the honours.” Sasori stated with a cold sadistic smirk, already pulling scissors from his pocket. Yuzu looked at them in terror.</p><p>“I finally got the chance to let my hair grow and you want to ruin it? Why I’m even with you guys?” Okay, maybe he was being immature since in ninja world losing your hair for a mission wasn’t the worst thing to happen. But Yuzu had short hair throughout his entire life, and he was looking forward to growing it out, surely people remembered that? </p><p> </p><p>Thankfully Yashima got tired of staying on the same topic. </p><p>“There’s still time on exams, we can discuss proper disguises later on so let’s move on to other things.” Tanuki then turned his gaze on jinchuurikis.</p><p>“Okay, now I would like you three to come up with fake names for the Chunin Exams. Choose names that are easy to remember.”</p><p>After hearing this, Suika and Fuu turned to look at Yuzu who still seemed to fear his hair’s fate. Realizing that the other two were staring at him, blonde understood their silent ask.</p><p>“Menma,-” He pointed himself “Negi.” He pointed to Suika “And Miso.” Lastly, he pointed to Fuu, who looked excited.</p><p>“Uuh, I like Miso. Hello everyone! I’m Miso-chan! Nice to meet you!”</p><p> </p><p>Some waved lazily back at her, but most of them weren’t really impressed with Yuzu’s naming skills. Especially since all the names were based on ramen ingredients.</p><p>"Seriously, what's up with you and food-themed names?" Kakuzu grunted and looked at the young jinchuuriki with a critical frown.</p><p>Yuzu huffed. Of course, Money Grandpa had to question his awesome names. They have always had this weird old vs. young dynamic ever since their first meeting. Other snarked, the other countered, and so on.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, they’re easy to remember. You guys asked easy names.” Blonde stated in a matter-of-fact tone.</p><p>“And you’re right.” Yashima offered his support, finishing his last treat with a happy sigh “But I think one of you should be named differently to erase possible suspicion. Suika, your name will be…Kotarou.”</p><p>“Kotarou...okay I’m Kotarou.” Suika accepted his fake name, though he would have also liked Negi. Tanuki turned to look remaining duo.</p><p>“And you two shall be Menma and Miso. You can actually form a cover story based on those names.”  </p><p>“How?” Fuu asked curiously.</p><p>“You can tell too curious people that my grandfather and your aunt had rivalry and war when it came to ramen.” Yuzu offered jokingly in which Fuu giggled.</p><p>“Oh yeah and our relatives named us after their least favourite ingredients.”</p><p>“Which happens to be other’s favourite thing.” Suika added. Soon trio was discussing the story behind names and ninjas themselves, joined by others except for Nagato who decided to discuss another topic with Yashima.</p><p> </p><p>“So, how’s the peace talks between your old rival going?”</p><p>“They’re going well actually. Cubs seem to enjoy young foxes and wise versa. They also are interested to have their own summoner; I believe it’s because foxes like to have excitement in their life. Currently, it’s just our stubborn Elders, even though Great Danzaburou-sama has started to warm up for the idea of our groups working together.”</p><p>“Good to hear, when your grandchild Momo told me stories of your past battles and conflicts, I feared that having them join in our side was beyond impossible.”</p><p>“In my opinion, it’s stupid to hold old grudges. The last time tanukis fought against foxes was almost 200 years ago. And it was over some chestnut trees!”</p><p>“Heh, so summoner… can you predict who would they choose from our group?”</p><p>“Hm, maybe Sasori-kun? He seems cunning enough to their tastes.”</p><p>“Is that so? I personally think…“They fell into a peaceful discussion of possible summoners and future events, allowing calming atmosphere surrounds them and knowing that this was most likely calm before storm.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Some stuff (a lot of stuff, bear with me)<br/>-I really messed up the timeline since didn't team seven enter chunin exams immediately after returning from wave? Sorry but I stopped caring at this point<br/>-At first I wanted to keep calling Gaara with his real name, but then I thought it would be easy to Akatsuki connect dots if Yuzu/Naru's friend had exactly same name as Suna's missing jinchuuriki. And when the truth is finally revealed Gaara is probably so used and comfortable to be called Suika that he decided to keep it. Suika means watermelon which is tied to the fact that Yuzu names everything after food.<br/>-Can Naruto dye his hair? I started writing this fic with idea that he cannot but if there's opposite opinion please tell me<br/>-Sasuke and Ino had their asshole moments. I've always had trouble on liking their canon selves (Sasuke's canon personality isn't really my thing and Ino suffers from same treatment as other female characters) but I enjoyed writing about them in here. Both of them have still room to grow up, Ino already regrets her words and Sasuke definitely is gonna regret them too<br/>-Kakashi in this fic also concentrates on his students mental health. His own breakdown that made him attack Hiruzen probably haunts him and he doesn't want that low point happen to his students<br/>-Yuzu is only one who is allowed to call Kakuzu and Deidara Money Grandpa and Deidei (though Deidara also allows other jinchuurikis)<br/>-I had to overthink way too much for this chapter. What flowers japanese people take to the hospital visits? (Answer is still unclear) How people in ninja world discipline their kids (ninjas seem to some level old fashioned so probably chores and corporal punishment, but Kisame mostly preferred timeouts and grounding, Yuzu rarely got smacked)<br/>-Yuzu got his sensor powers so early that Kisame learned right away that there was something deeply wrong with Obito<br/>-Mayonaka means midnight, yoru night and yugata means evening or dusk. Ametsuki is basically rain moon<br/>-Amagakure villagers don't hold grudge against Yuzu or tanukis or Suika since they also made sure that citizens survived from explosions<br/>-Yuzu loves ramen just like canon Naruto but also seafood, sushi particularly (nigiri with ebi and saki)<br/>-Kakuzu and Yuzu have actually tsundere relationship. I'm pretty sure older ninja killed some of his partners for sake of jinchuuriki. Kakuzu still prefers Suika though<br/>-Fuu is closest to Konan outside of her fellow jinchuurikis<br/>-I love when Naruto is good at gambling in fics. Sadly his first trip in weird place of fancy looking machines, shady people and small fortune was also his last since Kakuzu confiscated all his winnings and his own gambling ring attempt failed in humiliating manner </p><p> </p><p>Next time we finally have exams, Kurama probably wakes up and we actually see what's up with Obito</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Why fake names have to make sense</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>How many fake genins there is actually on exams? Konoha needs a better security system.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So we finally arrive on exams. I'm both exited but also nervous. Chunin exams are done thousands of times in Naruto fics so my approach is probably seen hundreds of times already. And I'm sorry about ooc of some characters.</p>
<p>I'm not actually that fond of fake names. It all comes from terrible experiment. There was this one fic which while being pretty good, had 9 characters who all had 2-3 different names and they all were being used actively. It was a complete nightmare for me to keep up, especially when all nine where in the same chapter.<br/>Honestly if plot and characterization didn't demand it, Yuzu and Suika would be just Naruto and Gaara. But because this isn't a case, I'll try to make this as easy as possible. So our terror trio with their tired babysitters shall be referred with their fake names unless it's a flashback or they personally refer each other with their real ones. It's easier for me this way.</p>
<p>I will put these on chapter notes at the beginning of every Chunin Exams arc chapter </p>
<p>Menma: Yuzu-Naruto<br/>Kotarou: Suika-Gaara <br/>Miso: Fuu<br/>Kanna: Konan<br/>Sori: Sasori</p>
<p>Anyway, please enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>It was a cold and quiet night when a mysterious person appeared out of thin air in Kirigakure’s streets. He was rather a tall man who wore a black cloak with a red cloud pattern and a swirly mask that hid his face from the world.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>His name was Uchiha Obito, a missing-nin from Konohagakure who was thought to be dead.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And he preferred to keep it that way. Obito was only eighteen but had already witnessed and experienced the horrors of the ninja world in ways that can be compared to experienced veterans.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>At the Third Great Shinobi War, his team was ambushed by enemies and they kidnapped his teammate Nohara Rin. He and his other teammate Hatake Kakashi went to rescue her and after series of events they succeeded. But luck wasn’t on their side since Obito got caught in a rockslide, dooming his fate to die young. He even donated his other sharingan for Kakashi as a parting gift.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But for some miracle, Obito survived and was nursed back to health by the infamous Uchiha Madara himself alongside two weird, mutated humans. Recovery under these conditions had been hard. Madara was a frail old man yet still managed to strike fear in young ninja and every muscle in his body had screamed from pain if he overdid his exercises. But the wish to meet his teammates kept Obito going. One day when he returns to the village, he would finally defeat Kakashi and maybe deepen his bond with Rin who’s been dearest to his heart for a long time. Rise in ranks and become the first Hokage from Uchiha clan. Those hopes and dreams circled in Obito’s mind repeatedly until he finally managed to walk on his own without pain. Things started to look good.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>But then the entire world turned to hell when Rin in a desperate attempt to keep Konoha safe sacrificed herself.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>That night his two mutated caretakers had informed him that his teammates were in trouble. They helped him to rush there, to save them. But there was nothing to be saved when Rin took a full force of Kakashi’s chidori jutsu intended for enemy ninja. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Obito remembers how something broke inside of him that day. How he felt nothing but rage when he killed all the enemies that were there. How his newly evolved sharingan’s, Mangekyou sharingan’s abilities bloomed. How blood of his enemies splattered on him. How Rin’s body got colder and colder. How he wanted to just get rid of the pain and return to those careless genin days. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>How Madara gave him a solution to that.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Eye on the Moon. The plan where casted genjutsu was so powerful lullaby that people would live in their perfect dream worlds for eternity. No more wars, no more despair, just sleep. Something like that couldn’t exist in the current system and with its people who were too stubborn, clutched onto their belief of “free will” and also in propaganda like Konoha’s “Will of Fire”. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Shinobis really thought that new generation would have better life compared to them if they kept fighting for it. But all the wars, Rin’s suicide, and story behind it proved to Obito that ninja world was a circle of eternal suffering and it could be ended only by force.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>After Madara died, Obito continued his legacy, with his own terms of course. Firstly, he attacked Konoha with the help of Kyuubi to officially sever himself from the past, shake Konoha’s stability and obtain bijuu for himself. He succeeded on the former two with such coldness that it would’ve freaked his younger self, but he didn’t get the Kyuubi since his former sensei Minato sealed it away. And like fate hadn’t spitted on him enough, the jinchuuriki had completely disappeared! The only glue Obito had was the stolen baby photo. But he believed that Kyuubi would show itself for him, or at least for someone in his organization.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Alongside having control over Mizukage Yagura and therefore the whole Kirigakure, Obito had taken control over small Land of Rain’s rebel group called Akatsuki as the shadow leader and employed some known S-ranked missing-nins on it. The organization kept growing day by day, but he still needed more members.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Currently, he was in Kiri not only to do some business in the name of Mizukage, but also to meet up with the newest member Hoshigaki Kisame, one of Seven Swordsmen of Mist. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Outside of his first companion Zetsu, the swordsman was the only one who knew Obito’s real identity and plans. It had been a gamble move to reveal himself, but it had to be done to gain Kisame’s full loyalty and trust. And the man was so desperate to be released from the world filled with lies, so hopeful that Obito didn’t really have to fear his betrayal.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Breathing frosty night air through his mask, Obito waited. Finally, he heard heavy steps coming towards him and saw a quite familiar shark-looking man.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Good evening Uchiha-san.” Came polite greeting. Honestly Obito wondered where Kisame had learned such friendly manners. Other swordsmen (and ninjas in general in Kiri) were downright rude most of the time since Kiri’s culture didn’t believe in social bonds the same way as some other villages did. Maybe that’s why Obito wanted him out of all people to join, at least Kisame would be a nice change compared to Akatsuki members who didn’t seem to know what positive emotions were. Adjusting his mask slightly, Uchiha answered.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Evening Kisame, are you ready to officially join on Akatsuki?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes, but are my requested living conditions on Ame settled?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Obito nodded “Yes, but may I ask why were you so keen on having an apartment? Akatsuki travels a lot.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Well, I can’t bring my son on every A- or S-rank mission, can I?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Obito’s brain came to halt, not sure if he heard right “Son?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes, can’t you see-Oh.” Kisame frowned when he noticed something missing and glanced over his shoulder instead” Yuzu, it’s rude to hide. Come on, he won’t bite you.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>After saying that, a small head popped behind the swordman and hesitantly came in full view. Yeah, it was a child alright. Securely covered against the cold weather he looked like a cocoon of butterfly.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"...I didn't know you had a kid." Obito commented after recovering from the surprise. Swordman just smirked at him while the child clutched his pant leg.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m pretty sure that I’ve mentioned him a couple of times while you urged me to join your organization.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“He’s right you know.” came a soft voice behind Obito. He didn’t need to turn around to see a person who was like weird flytrap human mutation with half of his face being his other former caretaker while the other was completely black. This man was Zetsu. Or Zetsus since both halves had different voices and personalities. “<strong>He mentioned the kid on few occasions.”</strong> Zetsu said with a hoarser tone instead softer tone implicating that “Black Zetsu” was speaking.</em>
</p>
<p><em>“Okay my mistake. But still Kisame, I never thought you of all people would be a father.” </em>‘You look like the person who eats children.’<em> Obito thought but held his tongue.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>"Well, stuff like this happens sometimes.” Swordman answered casually. The masked man hummed and took a closer look at the child. He barely reached on Kisame’s hip level, truly a tiny thing in his opinion. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"How old is he anyway?" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"He just turned four." Wait, wasn’t Kisame currently nineteen? After a quick calculation, Obito frowned underneath his mask.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>" So you had him while you were fifteen? Must’ve been hard." But his assumptions were denied immediately.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Oh no no no Uchiha-san, he's not biologically mine. Yuzu is adopted." Kisame laid his hand gently on the boy's head "Come on Yuzu, don't be shy. Just say hi."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"..good evening Uchiha-san.." came a tiny greeting and after that Yuzu pressed his face again on his dad's pant leg.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Rather meek one, isn't he?" Obito stated dryly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Nah, he's just shy around strangers Uchiha-san. But when he gets used to you, you'll miss his shy phase. Just ask Mangetsu-kun." </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>(All of this was a lie. Kisame recognized immediately that his son was scared out of his mind)</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Hm, well anyway.” The masked man decided to go on the topic “You’ll be an official Akatsuki member after you kill Land of Claws’ daimyo. Is that clear?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes, I understand. Is that all?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No, I must ask you one thing. There’s a rumour that some of Kiri’s ninjas will rebel against the current Mizukage. Do you know anything about this?” Kisame’s face twisted into a thoughtful one before answering.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Well, I was once asked at some meeting about making Kiri better, but I had to decline it because Yuzu was sick.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“…Who invited you?” Obito asked with coldness.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It’s been a while since it happened… But I’m pretty sure it was Gozu, you know, one of the Demon brothers.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“…Zetsu.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I understand. <strong>See you around.</strong>” After bidding his farewells Zetsu slipped on the ground, disappearing completely. Obito let out a disappointed sigh.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Honestly, why Kiri’s people have to constantly pick fights? I’m already busy.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Many people mourn their loved ones sir. They target the things they think are guilty.” Swordman offered a reason.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hm, that’s true.” Obito turned his attention back to Yuzu who hadn’t said anything. Now that the kid was actually watching him instead of his father’s pant leg, he noticed some new details. Especially the eyes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They were bright blue which itself wasn’t that unique, but they caused some weird déjà vu feeling in Obito. Like he had seen them before, but couldn’t quite grasp where. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Where did you find him anyway?” Obito finally asked from Kisame who looked confused for a second.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Who? Yuzu?” After receiving a nod, he answered “West side of Land of Earth.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Why would you pick kid from West side of Land of Earth?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“As I said, stuff like this happens.” After saying that the swordsman lifted Yuzu up who let out a tiny, almost cute yelp as a protest before settling down “It’s kind of boring story, but to summarise it: I started raising him without even realizing it. Silly eh?”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>In the tiny part of Obito’s cold and vengeful heart, a really tiny part, felt small warmth after hearing Kisame’s explanation. Maybe because it reminded him of his own deceased grandmother who raised his orphaned self when no-one else of his stuck-up relatives wanted to. Alongside Rin, she was the only one he felt any sort of affection anymore and could appreciate single parents because of her. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Realizing that he had fallen silent Obito coughed before answering the swordsman.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“…Well, don’t let him get in your way.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“That has never been a problem. I balanced being a parent and ninja a while ago.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Good.” Obito was about to follow Zetsu’s example but then remembered one thing. “By the way Kisame.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hm?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Since you’ve been travelling, have you heard any possible rumours about Kyuubi’s jinchuuriki? Remember, this baby, but bigger.” Obito pulled the worn-out photo from his pocket. In the picture, there was a baby around 6 months old with blonde hair, blue eyes, and strange whisker marks. Kisame looked it curiously.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh yeah, this one. Sorry, haven’t heard anything. Though Konoha’s ANBU unit seems to be everywhere these days.”</em>
</p>
<p><em>“</em>Sigh <em>Well at least he’s still alive then. But at the same time, I must say ANBU loses its reputation the more time goes on. How hard is it to find one kid with the help of “best trackers”?”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>“Actually, surprisingly hard. These things know they’re small and use it against you.” Swordman laughed while pointedly lifted Yuzu who gave him an unhappy glare. Well, it wasn’t much of a glare, just a tiny frown alongside displeased grunt.</em>
</p>
<p>‘Huh, that’s kind of adorable..’ <em>Obito found himself thinking before deciding to wrap things up “Now if you excuse me. I’ve got to deal with bratty Kiri nins. See you in Ame next month.”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m looking forward to it Uchiha-san.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>After hearing this Obito disappeared into the night, just like he had appeared.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>(Later swordsman would gently comfort the child who muttered about angry hateful emotions that masked man had leaked while certain bijuu would feel small, really small shame oversleeping over it.)</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Uchiha Obito glared at the ceiling of his room like he tried to light it on fire. It had become part of his morning routine after spending months recovering from fallout and adjusting to his new body changes. It made him feel like his pathetic teenage self who had tried to learn to walk again.</p>
<p>Suddenly footsteps were heard and Obito rose in a sitting position, now glaring at the person who stood at the entrance.</p>
<p>"Good morning Obito-kun. Did you sleep well?" </p>
<p>"As well as I can knowing YOU'RE in other room."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Orochimaru smirked smugly, being used to his client's sharp tongue. He was Konoha’s famous missing-nin, one of the legendary Sannins and Third Hokage’s former student. Brilliant as he was, Sannin was also known to one of the more twisted-minded in the ninja world, and for a reason.</p>
<p>Orochimaru desired immortality, time to learn every jutsu there is and will be. And for this, he needed a young body and sharingan which was able to copy techniques. So he needed a member from Uchiha clan. Sadly thanks to the massacre there weren’t many options and while there was one remaining one in front of him, he wasn't the fitting one. Casually Orochimaru walked towards his grumpy patient.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now now, that’s not how you treat the doctor who healed you. Without me, your chance of survival would have been 26% at maximum and luck.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obito seethed. He knew that Orochimaru was right. White Zetsu’s clones may have helped to heal his wounds, but multiple slowly acting poison mixes were another thing. If Snake Sannin hadn’t checked him over and made antidotes, it might have been too late for Obito. And Kisame would have had the last laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obito gritted his teeth from memory. The one who he thought would follow him until the end was the one who betrayed him first. Uchiha may have killed that traitorous shark bastard, but still felt like he lost. And he did. </p>
<p>Obito lost his secret identity, he lost rinnegan dojutsu, he lost jinchuurikis that were under his nose, he lost his previous health, he lost Akatsuki. The only one still loyal to him was Zetsu with White Zetsu’s clones.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Obito tried to be positive. This was just a minor setback. He still had Kirigakure in his control. So what if he lost Akatsuki? This world had dozens of wronged ninjas that could help him on the Eye on the Moon plan. And there were also bitter villages that held a grudge over previous conflicts and wars, Obito wouldn’t be alone for long. Soon traitors would learn what happens to his betrayers. He would kill them the most painful ways possible. Make them beg for mercy and just ignore it. After that, he would watch how Kyuubi’s jinchuuriki falls into despair and then rip Kyuubi out of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“This isn’t over!! I’ll hunt you to the end of the earth!! And I will not rest until you’ll beg Hell’s flames to take you!!”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yes, Obito had made a promise to that brat. And he keeps his promises.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Orochimaru started to pull some objects from his bag. “Now Obito-kun, it’s time for your check-up.” </p>
<p>“…You said last time that I was healthy enough.” Obito frowned suspiciously while his “doctor” just shook his head impatiently.</p>
<p>“It’s just for extra cautiousness. We won’t see each other for a while and I’d rather leave after making sure that you’re healthy. Now take you shirt off and concentrate on breathing.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reluctantly Obito pulled his tank-top away while Snake Sannin pressed a stethoscope against his chest. It truly felt weird due to the repairs Zetsu’s clones had made. They used the same stuff that they themselves were made of, some kind of plant-like material that made Obito’s skin lighter. This was the second time for these kinds of repairs, the first time was from a rockslide incident. </p>
<p>Before this it was his right side of the body excluding legs, now it was his whole torso alongside his right leg and arm. Silently while Orochimaru concentrated on checking his legs, Obito touched his face’s wrinkle-like scar. Slowly his fingers roamed on it before stopping on the edge of the purple glass eye that he wore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>'I lost my hidden sharingan in process of survival. I need a new one. Oh, why I didn't hoard them more when Uchiha clan was killed.' </em>He thought bitterly while listening Orochimaru’s muttering.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Heartbeat normal, lungs also healthy compared to the first check-ups’. Scars most likely permanent. Touch sense is weakened from certain areas. Reflexes good, though right leg reacts slower...”</p>
<p>“Zetsu’s repairs are probably the reason for those flaws.” Obito analysed while Sannin pulled back with a hum.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It’s that so. Well, don’t test yourself too much in a battle situation. You’re healthy, but who knows what hidden time bombs they struck you with." Orochimaru chuckled, himself taking quite a pleasure on such under-hand tactics. Obito scoffed. Recovery had taken way too long. Zetsu had already been gathering information about new possible allies but it wasn’t enough. Working from the shadows didn’t work anymore, Obito needed to have a strong defence against his enemies.</p>
<p>While Uchiha pondered his future plans, Orochimaru backed his gear back to the bag and stood up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, I'll leave for Konoha now. My men are already there, and I cannot set a bad example by being late."</p>
<p>"Your middle-age crisis is at a whole new level if you want to participate in Chunin Exams like some teenager." Obito said with a deadpan tone.</p>
<p>Orochimaru just chuckled. “My my, aren’t you in a sunshine mood.”</p>
<p>“And you just noticed this? You overstayed your welcome on Kiri”.</p>
<p>“If this is how you treat your rescuer, I don’t want to be your enemy.” Sannin commented playfully.</p>
<p>Obito glared at him “I would treat you better if you didn’t act like I’m forever in debt for you. I already gave you Hozuki Suigetsu! What else do you need?”</p>
<p>“I want a healthy body of the Uchiha who has the sharingan. Sadly, your body is probably more of a plant than a human.” Before Obito would fully register the insult, Sannin walked towards the door. But just when he was about to exit, he glanced over his shoulder. “By the way, do you have anything to say to Sasuke-kun? I mean, he’s possibly your only living blood relative. I can pass the message.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“…Be worthy.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Uchiha Sasuke had a horrible month. It wasn’t as awful as the months after the Uchiha massacre, but still, he would have preferred to have just a normal month without his social life being a complete mess. </p>
<p>First, there was an awkward mood between him and Sakura. Ever since he lashed out and pretty much called her weakling kunoichi with no future, Sakura hadn't really talked to him willingly. Sure, she complimented him and gushed when there were other people, but never when they were alone. And even her fangirling felt forced from time to time.</p>
<p>Kakashi wasn't that happy with him either. He told Sasuke that while Sakura's comment about parents' training grounds was tactless, she tried to apologize immediately and Sasuke himself acted pretty out of the line. His sensei had trusted him to apologise when he was ready, but Uchiha managed to mess that up too. He had never been good with sincere apologies or even talking about his feelings. Every night he promised himself that he would talk things out with his teammate, but the next day, there was never a right moment or words. And before Sasuke noticed it, weeks had passed and Kakashi was definitely disappointed in him.</p>
<p>Then there was Sai, Takeo's replacement. He was quite a strange genin and Sasuke wasn't sure what kind of abandoned secret laboratory higher ups found him. Because in the first five minutes in their introduction Sai managed to anger Sakura by calling her ugly, anger Sasuke by calling him a disappointment, anger both of his teammates by calling Takeo a steppingstone (he actually said, "<em>It's fortunate that you lost your teammate, so I got this opportunity</em>.") and annoy Kakashi by pointing Icha Icha Paradise-book series’ actual flaws. All this while plastering a fake smile.</p>
<p>Originally Sasuke wanted nothing more than just ignore his new teammate, but later he realized that Sai wasn’t being rude on purpose. He just didn't really know how to talk to other people, relying on different relationship books’ bad advice. Sasuke heard Kakashi discuss this with some ANBU week after Sai’s introduction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"I don't know what elders were thinking Tenzo. Ninja lacking on social skills is the last thing my team needs."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Most likely the old war hawk is responsible. Boy's behaviour..."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I know. He clearly needs guidance, but my hands are already full of Sasuke and Sakura who need help on preparing for the Chunin Exams. What Sai really needs is people who are patient with him."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I don't think elders care about that. I wish I could help, but I’ll be leaving soon for a long term mission on Land of Water."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Well, if you can help after the exams, I would be happy. Though I’m afraid that there’s nothing to help after that.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hearing this new point of view about Sai made Sasuke think of his own behaviour even more. Two of them were quite similar in some ways. Sasuke didn’t try to connect with the people after the massacre and didn’t really have friends or even know how to become one with somebody. But at least he could try to be a good teammate for both Sakura and Sai.</p>
<p>Sakura probably heard Kakashi’s conversation too since she tried to be nicer to Sai and held back her anger from Sai’s blunt comments. Instead, she started to coach him about <em>“stuff you can say to other people and what you cannot”. </em>It worked…half of the time. Sai clearly wanted to learn but often misunderstood Sakura’s (honestly a little bad) advice and the result was a disaster. Their last D-rank mission before Chunin Exams ended with a customer chasing them while using full garbage bag as a weapon. Sasuke could swear that he still smelled it after several showers.</p>
<p>But at least Sakura and Sai seemed to strike an odd friendship because of these events. Which was good for them but still reminded Sasuke about his own awkward relationship with Sakura and how he wished that he could be part of that weird friendship. </p>
<p>Uchiha felt a new kind of hope when Kakashi told Team 7 that exams usually improved teamwork. Maybe it would help him to build some bridges between his teammates and finally lose that awkward mood. And maybe he finally managed to talk to Sakura heart to heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sadly, even Chunin Exams hadn’t started well. Soon after he entered the building, a genin named Rock Lee challenged him in a fight to prove that hard work could beat a prodigy. Sasuke accepted the challenge and got his ass kicked. Despite Lee’s quite unique choice of green spandex outfit, brick-like eyebrows, and overall weirdness, he got some kickass taijutsu skills. It had been a reality check for Team 7 and Sasuke had to remember Kakashi’s warnings about exams. Though it would have been nice if Copy-nin had warned them about Lee’s sensei Might Guy that had an ability to summon the most disturbing genjutsu that Sasuke had ever witnessed (even Sai found it disturbing). Never would Uchiha look sunset normally without remembering how two ninjas in green spandexes cried in each other’s embrace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But all those obstacles were in past. Currently, Sasuke was in a chokehold by Ino who clung to him while Sakura tried to pry her rival away. Next to them were Team 10’s other members Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji who just sighed at their teammate’s antics. Meanwhile Team 8’s member Inuzaki Kiba just laughed at his misery while other members Hyuuga Hinata and Aburame Shino kept quiet. And Sai? Sai just studied all of them with a curious look.</p>
<p>“Stop clinging on Sasuke-kun Ino-pig!”</p>
<p>“Huh? What is it Forehead? You’re jealous? I mean, Sasuke-kun doesn’t seem to mind.”</p>
<p>“Actually I do mind, would you get off Ino? You’re choking me.“ Sasuke confessed with clear annoyance. Ino’s face flushed dramatically, and she released her grip. Instead, she started to argue with Sakura who had laughed at her expression. </p>
<p>“<em>Sigh</em> How troublesome. Why girls have to be such pain?” Shikamaru complained as rookies watched kunoichis’ argument. Sasuke wondered if there was anything good in Nara’s life since even back in the academy only thing the boy did was to either sleep or complain.</p>
<p>“Well, at least things are exciting.” Choji commented while eating chips.</p>
<p>For a moment they were like this, just a bunch of rowdy rookies until new voice interrupted them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You should keep it down already. It will just attract unwanted attention on you.”</p>
<p>Genins came face to face with fellow Konoha shinobi who had gray hair and round glasses. Before anyone could comment on his previous statement the genin continued.</p>
<p>“But I think you can be forgiven since you’re clearly rookies who don’t understand the seriousness of the situation. Most of these genins here have taken Chunin Exams before, even I, so everyone is pretty nervous.”</p>
<p>“Um, how many times you’ve tried to become chunin?” Sakura asked awkwardly.</p>
<p>“This is my seventh time.”</p>
<p>“So this means either exams are extremely hard or you’re just a really bad ninja.” Sai commented which made his teammates sigh while Kiba snorted loudly. Kabuto frowned a little before shaking his head with a fondness.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, that arrogance reminds me of younger me. But I guess I can share some pointers with you with my ninja info cards. Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself. I’m Kabuto.” </p>
<p>After a quick introduction, Kabuto showed them his ninja info cards, quite a useful tool that gave them some information about their rival shinobis. Sasuke asked about Rock Lee and got confirmation about his superior taijutsu skills. Sai instead asked about two Suna genins that Team 7 had encountered a few days ago. Turns out that shinobis called Temari and Kankuro were Fourth Kazekage’s children who specialized in wind release techniques and puppeteering.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“-And if I were you, I would be careful. If they’ve really done B-rank mission already they’re tough opponents.” Kabuto finished but then noticed Sasuke’s look. Like he still wanted to ask something.</p>
<p>“Um, Sasuke-kun? Is there anyone else you want to know about?” Kabuto asked.</p>
<p>“Well, there is one…”</p>
<p>“And who that might be?”</p>
<p>“…Uzumaki Naruto.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sakura’s eyes widened alongside other genins. Even Kabuto’s all-knowing smirk vanished for a second before it returned with a chuckle.</p>
<p>“My, what an interesting choice. Sadly, my info cards currently contain information only about participants, but luckily for you, I know about the person you’re talking about. He’s quite popular topic of discussion circles-“</p>
<p>“Just tell me what you know!”</p>
<p>“Okay, calm down Sasuke-kun. So, Uzumaki Naruto, better known as Hoshigaki Yuzu is late missing-nin Hoshigaki Kisame’s adopted son. While only Oto and Kusa have added him on their bingo books, he’s part of an infamous group of missing-nins who are said to be S-ranked ninjas. Also rumoured to be a skilled disguiser and swordman. Oh, and he’s Kyuubi’s jinchuuriki. Genins like us should just avoid him.” Kabuto finished casually.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sakura swallowed when she heard the word jinchuuriki, memories from past weeks coming in her mind. Kunoichi had asked both Hogake and Iruka-sensei about why this topic wasn’t discussed in the academy. Turns out this was due old curriculum that was never bothered to be changed by teaching staff. </p>
<p>
  <em>“Originally I ordered academy staff to remove mentions about jinchuurikis to keep Naruto’s status more guarded from younger generations, but I guess all of it was for nothing. But you don’t have to worry Sakura-chan. We’ll arrange some lessons for graduated genins and young chunins soon.”</em>
</p>
<p>And Hogake kept his promise, despite the protests of some <em>“concerned”</em> citizens who wanted to protect their children hearing about such awful beings. Sakura was shocked that her own mother was one of these people. Her mother instead was shocked that Sakura sympathized with jinchuurikis. Of course she sympathized with them! Most jinchuurikis had been forced to be villages’ weapons and still got treated like garbage. It was just cruel. But her mother either didn’t understand or didn’t want to understand despite how much Sakura yelled and questioned if First and Fourth’s Hokages wives Mito and Kushina were awful beings too.</p>
<p>That was probably the biggest bomb that was dropped on the younger generation. Naruto isn’t just Kyuubi’s jinchuuriki and son of previous jinchuuriki, but also their deceased Hokage’s child. He sealed bijuu in his own son. The idea was just so bizarre to Sakura and the fact how many people in older generations either wanted to deny this information or embrace it. Nobody wanted Naruto back as Naruto, but as jinchuuriki and son of their hero. This was pointed out by a really random encounter in Sakura’s life, ramen chef Teuchi who made the best ramen she had ever eaten.</p>
<p>He apparently knew Naruto’s mother Kushina, her being one of his best customers he ever had. Teuchi probably gave Sakura the most empathetic opinion about jinchuurikis compared to other people (well except Kakashi).</p>
<p>
  <em>“I wish I could serve them ramen. Just give them a moment to forget who they are and just concentrate on how their food tastes.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sadly her mother didn’t share this kind of simple thought. They had a huge fight and weren’t on speaking terms right now. Her father tried to be a mediator but leaned more towards his wife's side, so Sakura distanced herself from both of them. Sure, it hurt to leave on exams while things are left unsolved at home, but it also fuelled her. If she managed to become a chunin, she would be allowed to have missions on her own and earn money and maybe get her own apartment. Then her mother would never use her <em>“my house, my rules”</em> policy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While Sakura had started to ponder the possible future as chunin, Sasuke was gritting his teeth. Most of Kabuto’s information was familiar to him already and it just brought back bad memories of the Wave mission.</p>
<p><em>‘Avoid him? Forget it. If I play my cards right, soon I don’t have to be that weak genin who couldn’t deliver even a single punch on him.’ </em>Sasuke thought with a determined mind, fuelled by the desire to pay back his first humiliating defeat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Little did he know that his “<em>humiliator”</em> sat just seven meters away from him, leaning against the wall. Next to him were two other “genins” trying to mimic the hostile environment that participants leaked.</p>
<p>Oh yes, jinchuurikis had successfully sneaked into the Chunin Exams.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Originally they were going to be merchant ninjas from Land of Tea. Their group had helped the country’s daimyo over the years and had a friendly relationship with him. He had offered his help but in the end, they had to politely decline when Terumi Mei offered her own solution.</p>
<p>Zabuza, Haku and Deidara managed to get in contact with kunoichi a few days at their search, and soon after that, she visited Nagato personally with her colleague named Ao. Jinchuurikis didn’t have a chance to talk with her due to preparations for exams but had an impression of her; determined kunoichi who wanted to make a change. Who despite working under tyrannical rule decided to fight back.</p>
<p>She had been one to offer them to make jinchuurikis Kiri’s genins. The council was going to send few teams on exams as proof that Kirigakure wasn’t weak despite all the conflicts. And Ao who was responsible for arranging the teams would be able to add them. When asked how would Kiri genins and their teachers react to ninjas that they’d never met Mei reassured that team jonin senseis are part of the inner revolution and genins rarely see other teams (<em>“Due to memories of academy’s cruelty being still fresh on their mind, genins usually avoid each other. We get to know each other better as chunins.”)</em> </p>
<p>So here they all, pretending to be Kiri’s genins for a while. Trying to get used to their new identities and outfits.</p>
<p>Yuzu, now going by the name <strong>Menma</strong> had managed to convince others that his hair didn’t need to be shaved, just trimmed. Instead, he wore the wig that Sasori had made for him. Dark brown long hair that was stylized to have a small ponytail while the rest of it reached on his shoulder blades. Sasori may deny it, but he definitely took pleasure in securing the wig on jinchuuriki’s head and hear his painfilled yelps. Clothing was simpler, Kiri’s ninjas gave them clothes that their genins usually wore. A black bandana covered the lower face and matched with a lavender turtleneck alongside black shorts. He also covered his lower legs with bandages because the other choice was those infamous cow print legwarmers. No matter what others said, he had some standards.</p>
<p>But Fuu AKA <strong>Miso</strong> didn’t mind the cow print. Actually, she wanted all her clothes to be like that because she found the pattern cute. Adults then declared that she will not participate in exams looking like a weird two-legged cow. After serious debate, she managed to keep leg warmers. But now wore a yale blue tank top with white arm pads and black shorts. She also managed to dye her hair chocolate brown with the help of Suika.</p>
<p>Suika with now identity of <strong>Kotarou</strong> had experience with dyes so soon ex-Akatsuki was greeted by familiar black hair. Unlike his friends, he chose loose clothes with a dark gray jacket and light blue joggers alongside dark goggles. </p>
<p>Even Konan and Sasori dressed up. Konan was now the jonin sensei <strong>Kanna</strong> with a long black wig and typical Kirigakure’s jonin outfit. Sasori instead was chunin assistant <strong>Sori</strong> with a gray pin-striped turtleneck, Kiri’s flak jacket, and auburn hair. He had tried to add a beard to his disguise, but others couldn’t stop laughing at him (even Kakuzu couldn’t help himself).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So there they finally sat, trying to stay calm. All jinchuurikis’ were excited about their mission, but also would rather be in Kiri right now. They arrived three days ago yet it already felt like weeks, Konoha becoming more and more like a prison. But at least jinchuurikis had each other and they decided to have as much fun as they could without blowing their cover. There was a reason why some ex-Akatsuki members called them sometimes the Terror Trio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly Menma straightened up while Koutarou tensed at something.</p>
<p>“What’s on your mind?” Miso asked quietly, stopping her previous kunai cleaning.</p>
<p>“Sand siblings.” Koutarou muttered.</p>
<p>“Snake hatchlings. And one of them is huge. You know, gray one with bad eyesight.”</p>
<p>Miso glanced over people like she was checking the room as whole. But in her mind, she tried to find someone who matched Menma’s description. Finally she found one. A young man with gray hair and glasses was currently talking to some Konoha genins. <em>‘Yakushi Kabuto. Used to be a spy for Sasori, but was found to be untrustworthy. Unofficial Orochimaru’s right-hand man.’</em> She went through information in her head.</p>
<p>“Yeah, huge one alright.” Miso agreed before turning on Koutarou “Where are the sand siblings?”</p>
<p>“Near the snake. The one with the giant fan and the boy next to him.” Silently the trio glanced at the pair.</p>
<p>“If I remember right, they’re called Temari and Kankuro. So, who’s the meek kunoichi with them?” Menma pointed out the brown-haired girl. She looked really out of the place and uncertain while other kunoichi spoke to her harshly. Koutarou frowned at this.</p>
<p>“If I remember information right, her name is Matsuri. Poor girl, Temari looks angry.”</p>
<p>“She’s nervous herself so she vents them on her more timid teammate…” Menma shook his head in disapproval until leaning yet again on the wall.</p>
<p>Following his example, the trio went back to deep silence, trying to just observe their rivals. Just when Menma was about to take a break from being constantly on alert, a familiar rumble echoed in his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>“Hey brat.”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Kurama? Did you wake up already?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“I’ve been awake for a while. Current evidence suggests that you can’t be left alone before you try to save countries from evil tyrants.”</strong>
</p>
<p>Kyuubi had finally awoken a week earlier. And as jinchuuriki predicted, he wasn’t really happy after hearing about his host’s adventures (he could have lied, but damn fox seemed to know when he did that). Over the years Kurama had grown to be this weird voice of reason, far from that hate-filled bijuu who threatened to eat his poor almost-four-year-old jinchuuriki. Of course he denied everything, but bijuu would do anything to protect his host, though he also gave him a lot of tough love in form of lecturing.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Okay just drop that already, I’ve learned my lesson on going on my own without informing. So, what is it?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“You know about dangers of what clan children and their teammates can provide, but also be cautious around those Oto ninjas.”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Are they that strong?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Can’t you tell? Seriously what a sloppy host do I have. Fools around instead of training and eats nothing but garbage…”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Well, at least I don’t dunk my head on the snow to get a mouse.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“It was one time! Brat if I started to list all the things you’ve done-“</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Quiet! Kabuto just got punched!”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a quite majestic sight. Oto’s ninjas really didn’t hold their punches and Kabuto dropped like a ragdoll. Such a dramatic performance and Menma wondered how much of it was just acting since Kabuto wasn’t the most popular ninja.</p>
<p>Sadly, this fanfare came to end when Konoha’s shinobis decided to appear with their own dramatic entrance of yelling and puff of smoke. Genins around him gasped when a large group of proctors appeared. In front of the group stood a man with deep scars on his face and everything in him just screamed shinobi who had seen some shit.</p>
<p>“My name is Morino Ibiki and I shall be your examiner in Chunin Exams first test.” He spoke with a deep baritone and air got filled from newfound nervousness between genins. And soon they found themselves to be even more scared when they were informed about the first test.</p>
<p>So basically: </p>
<p>1) You take a number </p>
<p>2) Sit down on your assigned seat</p>
<p>3) Write the written test that’s given to you </p>
<p>4) You get one point from the right answer </p>
<p>5) Written test is combined work of the team and the final score depends on how well they did together, 30 points being the max. </p>
<p>6) If you get caught on cheating, you’ll lose 2 points, if you lose all 10 points you’re out. So, getting caught five times is the game over.</p>
<p>7) After an hour, Ibiki shall give them the final question.</p>
<p>8) You can’t complain</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After that, the test started. And it was soon to be realised by all genins that the test was far beyond their knowledge. Many questions were for experienced chunins. Smarter ones like Sasuke realized that this was designed to test genins’ information gathering skills and most of them had to cheat to pass. </p>
<p>There were quite...unique ways to approach the whole cheating thing. Normal ones tried just to peek at what others wrote. But there were also the odd ones. Some used their clan techniques; Shino his bugs, Kiba talked to his partner dog Akamaru, Ino used her mind transfer jutsu, etc. Rock Lee’s teammate Tenten somehow sneaked in the whole arsenal of mirrors and settled them up to spy others. And not only did they offer Lee change to see answers, but they also helped Sasuke who happened to look up at the right time (he felt blessed that he had the perfect eyesight). If that wasn’t over the top, Kankuro managed to sneak in the whole puppet who acted as proctor! Few didn’t need to cheat like Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru and Sai (Shikamaru did receive glares from proctors for sleeping). </p>
<p>But it was still nerve breaking event for all of them, especially when proctors started to yell out different people who lost their last points, thinning the group more and more as time passed. Constantly in fear that their names would be next, the genins continued to answer.</p>
<p>Yet still, there was one trio who didn’t share their rivals’ anguish.</p>
<p>If Ibiki could read minds, he could hear three <em>“Kiri genins”</em> laugh with absolute malicious glee while they did their test. Yes, they were cheating like everyone else, but little did Konoha know that they gathered their information before the exams officially started. Oh, arriving three days early was enough time. Stealing different types of test sheets had been way too easy and then they just needed to remember answers drilled on them. The best part was that they couldn’t be disqualified from this even if proctors found out. The group read the rules and none of those spoke against this type of preparation.</p>
<p>After 16 minutes Menma finished his test and found himself bored. He tried to entertain himself by observing the proctors and other participants, one second per person or it would be suspicious. But even that became just tiring when he realized their pattern and behaviour. And from the grunts from his far-left, he could guess that Miso had the same problem. Kotarou hadn’t finished yet but Menma assumed that he was yet again trying to write with his non-dominant hand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally, after what felt like forever, Ibiki cleared his throat.</p>
<p>“Okay brats! Your chance of answering in paper’s questions is over! Now it’s time for the tenth question!”</p>
<p>Many remaining genins tensed up, all of their attention was on the main proctor who smirked. This was it. The one thing that really showed the ones with a chunin potential. He cleared his throat before announcing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have two choices. Either answer the question or don’t. IF you don’t answer, your team will be eliminated. And if you decide to answer I must warn you.” Ibiki’s gaze hardened before dropping the bomb “If you answer incorrectly, you’ll lose all your points and right to participate on another Chunin Exam ever again.”</p>
<p>This had an immediate effect. Genins gasped, shouted, were in utter disbelief. Ibiki listened for a moment to all accusations that were thrown on him before raising his voice, silencing the group.</p>
<p>“Don’t complain! These are my rules. If you’re so afraid of your careers, leave and try again next year. I won’t force you. But please leave quickly if you must, I’ve got things to do after this.”</p>
<p>For a few seconds, nobody made the first move, before one uncertain genin gave in. Following his example, the room started to empty from genins that were too scared to face the risky challenge. Ibiki always loved shaking the weak ones away. Ninja world was a cruel place and chunins had to be tough enough to survive, mentally and physically. And he wouldn’t be head of Konoha’s interrogation and torture department if he didn’t enjoy seeing shinobis grumble under his stare while he glared room’s genins, silently urging them to give up too while they still could.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Except there were few who stared right back at him, eyes looking extremely unimpressed. Ibiki’s gaze them met with the kid with a black bandana mask and long hair. Time to shake that arrogance away.</p>
<p>Ibiki walked towards the genin, other participants flinching when he walked past them. Luckily the genin sat at the edge of seats so he could get better contact with him. Slamming his hand down on the desk, Ibiki glared at the participant and grunted.</p>
<p>“What’s with that overconfidence Brat? You think this is going to be easy?”</p>
<p>Much to Ibiki’s surprise, the genin’s unimpressed gaze didn’t falter. Even when his tone seemed to be thickened by it while he answered politely “My name is Menma Morino-san, not Brat.”</p>
<p>“You’re all brats to me until you prove yourself worthy. Currently, your uncaring attitude doesn’t impress me. How about you take this thing seriously before I disqualify you.”</p>
<p>Menma answered in Ibiki’s threat with a sigh “Okay sir, you don’t need to spread your authority over me. I know we are an enemy in Konoha’s territory and should be on good behaviour. Try to lose that favouritism already.”</p>
<p>If Ibiki hadn’t been surprised before, he sure was now. “I’m the proctor Brat. I don’t play favourites here.”</p>
<p>“Then why you guys ignored the fact that bun girl there had her whole mirror collection on the ceiling?” Menma asked while pointing his finger at the said girl. “You glanced it six times, why she isn’t out already? Is it because you took pity on her? Or because she’s Konoha’s ninja?”</p>
<p>“Why you…!” Kunoichi rose from her seat with clear anger after hearing such accusations. But Menma ignored it in favour of continuing his delivery.</p>
<p>“Well to be honest that was actually a bad example since you also didn’t react to Suna nin’s failed art project that strongly either. My bad.“ Said Suna ninja Kankuro spluttered after hearing <em>‘failed art project’</em> “But why did you hold your gazes longer on other villages’ genins? I may be overreacting, but you always jumped on change of disqualifying us while giving your own genins all the changes before admitting that you just can’t ignore their poor performance. I won’t judge you. This is your village’s Chunin Exams and of course, you want them to succeed.” He leaned on his hand, eyes gleaming. “But if it isn’t too troublesome, please inform me when you’ll tell Mizukage-sama that I’ll be genin forever because you said so. He just <em>loves </em>when people tell him what to do. So can you just ask that question already?”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“…I feel like Menma is doing something stupid.” Sori said suddenly, awakening Kanna from her zoned-out state. They sat on the lounge with other jonins while waiting for their genins' test results. </p>
<p>“Is that so?” She commented. “Maybe you’re just imagining it.”</p>
<p>“Kanna-san we’ve known him since he was a child. His luck is 50/50% most of the time. And he loves his own voice too much. Miso and Kotarou are almost as bad.” If jinchuurikis angered the wrong person, they would get kicked out, and then the group had to go with plan B or D which were harder to deal with. Should they have ignored Ao’s pieces of advice on how Kiri ninja acted? (<em>“Be tough, don’t falter, hold your ground, don’t be like Chojuro.” “<strong>Who is Chojuro?”</strong> “An example of a bad ninja.” </em>Mei hit him for that.)</p>
<p>Kanna sighed “Yes, knowing him he gets the proctor’s attention without even trying. I hope they’ll be okay. Kiri’s honour is in line.” She added to keep her Kiri jonin persona up.</p>
<p>“Well, it really depends how they handle the situation.” They turned to see Hatake Kakashi coming towards them casually while their own bodies tensed. Copy-nin was known to be one of Konoha’s best ninjas so they had to be careful.</p>
<p>“And why is that?” Kanna asked and received an eye smile.</p>
<p>“Morino-san can be hard to deal with. Honestly, our cute students had the bad luck to have him as their proctor. But he also recognizes the talent so if any of your genins show potential, they’ll be fine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Menma and Ibiki stared at each other, both held their gaze with eerie calmness that made even fellow proctors nervous. Genins were still in disbelief from the fact that he had the balls to question the scary proctor so openly. Koutarou just smirked alongside Miso. Ibiki was nothing compared to Momo’s <em>“If you breathe at the wrong moment, I kill you”-</em>proctor. But the other participants didn’t need to know that.</p>
<p>Finally, this eerie stare down ended when Ibiki smirked and hummed with acceptable.</p>
<p>“…You’ll make a good chunin. You passed the first test.”</p>
<p><em>‘Well, that was easy.’</em> Menma thought while people around him broke into confused murmuring. Then he realized something “Um thank you, but did my teammates pass too? I can’t continue exams alone.”</p>
<p>“I guess they did. Number 64 and 26! You passed too!”</p>
<p>“Um Morino-san? What about other genins? Isn’t this kind of unfair for them?” One proctor asked nervously. Ibiki glanced at the rest of the participants. There were few more teams than usual, but the second task was known to wipe out teams like nothing else. He turned his gaze on genins who fell into the silence. </p>
<p>“Hm, I guess the weakest ones have already left. Let Anko deal with the rest of them. Congratulations, you held your ground long enough to pass.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then he gave genins speech about how you should always be prepared for a ninja career to take risks and the true meaning of first test. Menma knew this stuff, part of his life had been living on the edge. While his childhood was loving and supportive, it was also filled with drills on how to survive in the ninja world and how to deal with missing-nins. Though he had to admit that Ibiki had cool scars.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Did you see how he stared the proctor without fear? Are all Kiri ninjas like that?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I saw all of them finish their test pretty fast too. I swear that kunoichi did her in ten minutes.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I tried to copy other one’s test, but he seemed to know when I did that.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’ve got a feeling that engaging them in the combat isn’t going to be a walk in the park.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘Welp, this is better than being disqualified, but now attention is on us.’</em> Miso thought grimly as people whispered around her. Of course jinchuurikis were going to be noticed by others, at least at the final round. But there was a difference between being a good ninja and <em>a really good ninja</em>. Then again, her team pretended to have graduated at age 10, so they were expected to have experience at this point. She should just calm down. Seeing that Kotarou and Menma didn’t look too concerned eased her mind.</p>
<p>Her thoughts were interrupted when someone crashed in from the window. Body tensing and ready to battle she locked her eyes on the intruder. It was kunoichi with violet hair and quite…unique outfit. Ninjas dressed how they wanted (You could pry orange away from certain blonde only over his dead body), but Miso had never seen anyone wear a mesh bodysuit so openly and left so little for the imagination, though at the same time long brown jacket and shorts gave some privacy. </p>
<p>Miso wondered how she should react to the fact that an unknown kunoichi just crashed in. But proctors didn’t look too worried. They actually looked quite irritated, at least Morino Ibiki did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m your examiner for the second test, Mitarashi Anko! Now let’s go!! Follow me!!” Kunoichi, now named Anko raised her fist proudly. Sadly, this passionate introduction only received an awkward silence from genins.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um...Anko? Bad timing.” Ibiki said dryly behind the banter that Anko had managed to set up. Her cheek flushed from sudden embarrassment, but she soon shook it off and took a glance at the room before huffing.</p>
<p>“Geesh this many? You’re never this merciful to snotnosed brats Ibiki.” Anko complained but only received shrugged shoulders as a response.</p>
<p>“I provoked the wrong genin and at whim passed him. Then I had to pass his team. Then I had to pass the rest of them.”</p>
<p>Anko looked shocked “At whim?! You don’t pass anyone out of whim!”</p>
<p>“When someone has high-level observation skills, I think they deserve their spot.”</p>
<p>“Okay, which one was it?” Menma straightened up when Ibiki pointed at him and soon found Anko looming over him smugly.</p>
<p>“Now kid, if you managed to impress Ibiki, you can try to impress me too. So, observe something. Or are you just one-trick pony?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Menma’s brain was blank for a millisecond. Observe something? He didn’t really want to or should, but this new proctor’s arrogance awoke his desire to prove her wrong. Finally looking at her from head-to-toe, he noticed something.</p>
<p>“Um..your mesh suit? It looks like you’re showing way more skin than you actually are?”</p>
<p>“..Pardon?” Anko’s smug smirk was replaced by confusion.</p>
<p>“It just.. ninja’s mesh suit is usually made from thin chainmail and nothing more, so people expect to have a nice view on your um…cleavage if you removed the jacket.” Menma didn’t have to fake his embarrassment, he felt extremely awkward. Why did he have to notice this first?! Curse Yashima-sama’s lessons about clothing observation! “But the way I see it, there’s actually um, the skin-tight fabric underneath it? I mean, shadows would be different if it were...natural.” He could hear Miso trying to hold back her laugh, even Kotarou’s shoulders were shaking. Some friends!</p>
<p>Anko had an unreadable expression until she suddenly busted on laughter.</p>
<p>“Pfth bhahahaa you’re good! And correct! I’m wearing one of my less risqué suits since this is Chunin Exams. If this were Jonin Exams, things might be different.” She said while winking at proctors who blushed, except Ibiki who groaned.</p>
<p>“Anko, just please stop agonizing people and start the second task.”</p>
<p>“Yeah yeah. Say, how are you so good at noticing stuff already? Genins usually notice only basics.” Anko asked from Menma curiously.</p>
<p>“I lived my childhood in constant fear that this one guy would murder me.” His delivery was so deadpan that Anko just laughed, thinking it was a joke. He wished it could be just a joke.</p>
<p>“Okay, now let’s get going, your next task will make you miss Ibiki!” Anko ordered happily and hesitantly all genins rose and joined with their teammates before following her. Ibiki sighed deeply as he watched her going before commanding his men to collect test sheets. Except for the few ones he personally was interested in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without wasting any more time Ibiki picked Menma’s answer sheet, then his teammates, and checked them over. After a moment of reading them over, he let out an impressed huff.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Almost perfect answers…I would say 29 or even 30 points as a whole...I guess Kiri still has something to offer in the future.’</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Some stuff</p>
<p>-Weirdest Thursday morning Orochimaru ever had was when Zetsu carried a bloodied Obito for him<br/>-Kakashi cares about his students but he still sees himself in Sasuke and thinks that it's best just to let Sasuke talk to Sakura when he's ready instead of forcing it (though in this case it would have been a better option) <br/>-I actually wanted Sai's adopted older brother Shin to be Team 7's new member, but then I remembered that he's probably sick and there's no way Danzo lends a sick ninja for Team 7<br/>-Sakura's sympathy towards jinchuurikis comes from the fact that she learned about them from Kakashi first. I'm always hc that Sakura (at least 12 year old) builds her own opinion on topics based on what she first hears. (like I wonder did young Sakura think Sasuke as cool dream guy or was it because her other classmates thought so??)<br/>-I wanted to add part that reveals that Yuzu and Suika managed to answer most of the questions by themselves while Konan and Sasori taught them, but it felt clunky so I let it out<br/>-Tanukis had prepared their summoner on many things. Yuzu/Naruto knows a lot of weird shit about random topics. Kisame had similar experiences<br/>-Anko's outfit is honestly a mystery for me</p>
<p>I hope you enjoyed. Next time Fuu punches Shikamaru on the face</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>